Blue Blooded Love
by 5150Girl
Summary: Bubbles was just another bullied teen geeting through the last year of high school. But when she meets Boomer, the last year could be different for the better and worse. After Bubbles finds out Boomers secret, will she still fall in love with him for being a vampire? Along with Boomer also having an inner demon? (M-MA) (This story is on hold, for now.)
1. One More Year

**(I do not own PPG, just OC's and story.) **

**This story is a Romance, Drama, Horro, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, and Gore (Gorey) type of story.**

**Rated M-MA for future Violence, Blood/Gore, Strong Language, and (might re-think on anything sexual) Sexual Themes.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

**One More Year.**

* * *

***BeepBeep!* *BeepBeep!***

"Uh-?" was all I yawned when I heard my alarm clock go off. I lazily slammed my hand on the snooze button and rolled over to try to sleep again. But the only thing with me is that after I wake up, I can't go back to sleep that quick.

"Darn it." I groaned when my eyes no longer felt sleepy. So I slowly sat up in my bed and looked around till I saw out my window to see the sun barely shining in the sky. I had then confused myself of why I had set my alarm in the first place, then I remembered.

"School. . ." I sighed, that's right, summer's over and I almost forgot.

Then I heard a light creek come from my door, I looked to see my silver tabby, Silver, walking in while meowing at me as he then jumped up on my bed.

"Hello Silver. Why are you up here?" I asked, because usually Silver would be out an about outside and not in the house.

All Silver did was then purred as he made a spot on my bed to get comfy and purred away as he randomly fell asleep. I giggled and pet Silver lightly before I got out of bed to the get ready for the day I will yet again, dread.

Why dread it? Well I'll tell that part.

My name in Bubbles Mabel Unuvar. I'm 17 year girl that once had a nice life, when I was 5 that is. My parents died in an accident while I was in preschool and I had to then live with my Aunt Sara. Sure my aunt was rich and could have bought me anything in the world just to cheer me up, but nothing could bring back my parents. And that was all I ever wanted, nothing else. I wasn't spoiled or rotten when I started at a new school, but the kids went ahead and turned their backs on me. I never made any friends because I had already tried SO many times. When I got to middle school, I always hoped to make just one friend with a new student, but they always get pulled away by other kids to make an, image. My image?

A loner-loser-nerd, that wears the same thing every day.

And now, it's going to be my last year of high school. Being a senior now, I knew better then to hope anymore. I'll see the same mean girls, the same mean guys, and I'll see new students that will soon turn their backs on me too.

So I got up to then walk in my closet to get on a 'plain' baby blue t-shirt, 'plain' dual pants, old shoes and nothing else. I pined my 'plain' blond hair in a low pony tail, and grabbed my nearly full 'plain' purse to then walk out and made my way in the kitchen.

I live in a sort of, BIG, house in a small mountain town known as Castro Town that was built near a cliff just over the beach, my aunt always working at an important business that paid good money, she has always dreamed of having a big house. I thought having 9 unused bedrooms, a fancy kitchen, a larg family room, five bathrooms, and a giant yard was sort of TOO big. Then again the woman isn't really home in the first place, so I'm always alone in the giant house besides Silver that is.

So far it's the same, I get up, eat breakfast, make my lunch, and drive to school to get the day started to then end it as soon as possible.

"Nothing will ever change." I sighed, and began my routine for the last years, I couldn't wait for high school to end.

* * *

As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot in my blue beetle car, I could already see all my class mates and new students walking up to the school to get in. My school was extremely BIG too. Nice big class rooms in all the rooms, a very big lunch room with window ceilings, same with the gyms, and well, everything was big. Castro High was the biggest building in this small town next to Castro Middle school.

I finally got my car parked and made my way to the building, avoiding any eye contact as I did so. But even with my head down, not bothering anyone-

"Well look who it is, it's BOOB-bles!"

"_No."_ I thought, I knew that voice anywhere! And the only one that ever calls me that was the meanest girl in school. I looked up and saw Michael Castro, the mayors daughter. She was one of the most popular girls in school not only for her beauty, but because of being the mayor's daughter she could get away with whatever she wanted. And whatever Michael wanted she'll get it too.

She had long curly brown hair with her deep brown eyes, a beauty mark on her upper lip that wasn't covered with all the make-up she had on. Also showing off her perfect figure with plumped C-cup breast, her white tube top, short jean skirt, ears with shiny diamonds and all jewelry that completed her look with her white high heels.

She flipped her hair over her shoulders as her two 'friends' or more like minions, Jessie and Sally. They had matching outfits like Michael only in different colors, Jessie in yellow tube top that went with her own brown short hair but green eyes, Sally in aqua tube top only with more glitter, that went along with her hazel eyes and black long hair that went down near her shoulder blades. Both also with great figures with C-cups.

_"Of all the times I had to run into. . . them."_ I cursed myself, looking up and making sure not to run into Michael.

"Oh wow! Is that really the same, Boob-bles?! Wow you never change do you?" Sally mocked as the other girls snickered.

"_And that won't ever get old for them."_ I sighed in my head, the only reason for that nick name was for not having plumbed breast like any other girl in the school, sure I had B-cup, but they were more perky then the other 'bigger' breasted girls. That was just another excuse to tease me, and to make fun of my name.

"Girl, do you ever go shopping for something 'cooler'?" Jessie added, again others snickering from the other girls while I only count the minutes away of when I can get in the building.

"Oh please, Boob-bles likes to be ridiculed." Michael said with a smirk on her face as she finally turns around to walk in the school. "See you soon, Boob-bles!"

After Michael left with her snickering minions, I only clinched onto my purse as bystanders only laughed, at me, for being, a_ loser_.

I only blinked a lot of times as I enter the building to keep any tears from falling.

* * *

"Alright, settle down every one! Settle!" My home room teacher announced as he walked into class. Everyone was either rowdying around or talking gossiping what happened of summer. I was sitting in the very back of the class, looking out the window to see the trees and the sky to try and block the world out of my head, but being a good student I was I turned to the front of the class to pay mind to my teacher. But I did find it odd that every seat in the class was full, but the one on my right.

_"Oh wait, that's right. No one likes to sit by a loser."_ I thought and agreed with that thought.

"Alright, I know it's been a long summer, but your all back in school and you all should calm down and not be irritating some of the new students." Mr. Ball said very seriously as everyone in the room went silent.

"That's better, now. I do remember many faces in this class and I do see some new ones, so I'll take roll now and will get started with class." Mr. Ball said and got out the roll sheet to then call out names.

I payed attention to that, not to just announce I was here, but to also know who else would be in here. I know Michael wasn't in here, nor her minions, but to also make sure a current 'boy' wasn't in here-

"Jason Mort."

Shoot!

Why shoot?! Because Jason Mort is one of the biggest players in school. For some reason he never last any relationships after he sleeps with a girl he can 'woo' away with his charms, or unless a girl is drunk at someones house party. He wants any girl he can get, and I know his eyes are now on me. Why? I don't even know myself. So far he's the only guy in school that flirts with me, till I 'give' into him, which will NEVER happen.

Jason had pale green eyes, messy short red hair nearly spiked up. A black shirt with a skull on it, along with dirty gray baggy pants, and skull printed green shoes.

I was lucky he was seating in the front across from me, but as soon as he answered he was here, he turned around slightly just to wink at me before he turned back to the front. I rolled my eyes at that and answered I was here after I heard my name next.

Soon every name was called out and answered that they were here, everyone but one-

"A, Um, Boomer Joey? Boomer, Joey?" Ball called out. Everyone in the class looked confused, as was I.

"Dude, what kind of a name is Boomer?" A new guy in front of me snickered to someone up in front of him.

The same question was being repeated over and over again throughout the class. But everything went quite after Ball shrugged and put down his clip board.

"Well, looks like he isn't here." Mr. Ball said as he then took his seat in his desk. "Alright, Let go ahead and pass out the list of the lockers you will all be assign to have this year, after words we'll all head down to the library to get books."

With that everyone in the class groaned, whined, whatever. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window again.

_"Just one more year Bubbles, one more year."_ I thought, I just have to worry about getting through the day.

* * *

"Finally, lunch time." I said, I had made my own lunch along with saving it in my new locker. I don't eat school food, one, I would have to go to the cafeteria were I would never get any seats at, also cause I would get teased again. And two, school food is gross besides the fruit.

So now I walk out into the football field to then make my way off camas and into the forest part. Since the school was surrounded by the forest, no one really comes outdoors to eat. But me.

I walked and around the trees the beamed sun light through the leafs till I came to my favorite tree in the forest. Sure all the trees in town were all pine trees and oak, but my favorite was an Redbud tree. So far it seemed to be the only Redbud in town.

This tree, is the only place here that I truly feel at peace. I don't worry about anything else around me. Till lunch is over that is.

But anyway, when the teasing didn't stop when I started high school as a freshmen, I got upset and ran into the forest to find a spot to cry my eyes out. And when I found this tree, just this tree alone, I felt like I found harmony when the sun, moon, any light at all that would hit this tree, to make it seem like it was glowing. So no matter what season it would be, the tree will always seem more beautiful out of all the trees in the mountain.

Even after school, I would just walk out here and sit under the tree as long as I pleased.

* * *

So far, the rest of the day went fine for once, no one bugged me or be mean to me so far. Jason wasn't in any other class with me but math, I do have a couple of class's with Michael and the minions but they were busy with chatting with new 'other' pretty girls, and now it was art. My favorite class that cheered me up just at the end of the day.

"Alright, since it's just the first day of school, all we'll do is draw whatever you all want. You can talk to your friends, just keep quite is all I ask though." Miss. Star announced as the class seemed happy when everyone sighed in relief.

"I'll take roll now, so everyone quite." Miss. Star added as she sits at her art covered desk.

But then the oddest thing did remind me of something, or someone.

"Boomer, Joey?" Miss. Star asked.

_"What in the world-?"_ I thought, every one of my class's I had that same name announced. All my class's but for the fact that this "Boomer Joey" wasn't here. It was odd that whoever this boy was had all my class's, but I shrugged at that and then went on to draw something.

But I was yet again alone at one table, all the other circled tables were packed and full of happy, joyful, smiling students.

By the time class ended, I had sketched an, in my opinion, the most perfect picture of Silver. It really looked like one of those portraits for animals. The body and fur lining was great, and the face of my cat was perfect. With a hint of shade, I made the drawing of my cat just perfect.

I was happy about this drawing for once, though I didn't smile about it to show how happy I was. I haven't smile since. . . since I was maybe, 5? 10? It was so long since I ever smiled, it would just show that I was happy for others to bring me down. I even had pigtails when I was young, but they always get tugged on, and nearly get cut off by someone just to be mean about it.

* * *

***RING!***

_"Finally."_ I thought as everyone in the class room dashed out of the class room. I only walked calmly out of the building.

It's only the first day of school and everyone is running out of the building like a bomb is about to go off.

I had my purse over my shoulder while I looked at the picture of my sketched cat. I was so into looking at what I made that I didn't hear the snickering in time when I bumped into Michael.

"Hey, watch where the hell your going!" Michael snapped, I looked up to see eye to eye with her. She wasn't alone, Jessie, Sally, and a few other girls where here to and it made me feel out numbered.

"S-Sorry Michael, It won't happen again." I said not wanting to stick around any longer. I tried to pass her till Sally suddenly stepped in front of me.

"Hey! What's this?!" Sally asked as she quickly took my picture out of my hands, I panicked as I tried to get it back, but failed when Sally turned her back.

"OH! Look at this girls!" Sally announced as everyone looked, and for once I heard-

"AW!"

_"Wait-? What-?"_ I asked myself, but knowing that maybe the girls liked cats, they where just in awe of any cat picture.

"Oh! This cat is so cute!"

"I always wanted a cat."

"I think it's one of those silver tabby cats!"

I heard the girls say, I felt confident about how they where complementing my drawing. Even hearing it from Sally and Jessie was the first for me.

But, Michael was always the one not amused with how she wasn't getting the attention now. I knew it when I felt a knot in my stomach that she was going to do something about it.

"Let me see that." Michael snapped when she practically ripped my drawing out of Sally's hands.

_"No!"_ I screamed in my head, anything that was mine that ever got in Michaels hands, she would keep for herself or destroy it.

"What the hell is the big deal?!" Michael said looking at my drawing in disgust. "A cat is a damn cat, and plus anything made from Boob-bles,"

Michael then looked at me with a grin as she ripped my paper in half. Her doing so split my own heart in half. I did hear gasp from the other girls, but they did nothing about it.

"Anything made from Boob-bles, is trash. Just, Like, Her." And in doing so she then crumbled up the paper's up in paper balls and threw them on the ground.

All I wanted to do then was scream my head off at her! Rip her hair out! Scratch her face! SOMETHING! Haven't I had enough of this unreasonable bullying! WHY ME!? But yet, I did nothing, nothing about it and I hated myself for it.

Michael didn't say anything but laugh as she then walked away. My eyes were then watery when I looked up to see her 'friends' follow. Like nothing happen, but I saw the grins on Sally and Jessie's face. Even if they did like my drawing, they'll agree with Michael like that in a snap of a finger.

And the other girls, they had only pity for me. Not wanting to get on Michaels bad side seemed to be the only good option for them.

"Why, what did I ever do to her?!" I muttered a sob.

That was the same question I ask myself all the time. Did I do something unpleasing for her?! Was it because I do good on my grades?! I'm not pretty like her, I'm not popular like her. But yet it's the same thing, all the time. She just try's to break me, till I'm shattered. But I've been shattered from the day I lost my parents. Even if she knew, she wouldn't care, no one would care anyway. What was the point of it all now?

I would try to pick up those shattered pieces, put them back together with glue, super glue, something that would stick it all back together. But then they'll just be shattered again sooner or later. Over, and over again. Someone will always try to break me worse than the last.

Now I bend over to pick up my ripped up drawing to see it's perfection gone. What was the point to tape it together? It was gone now.

So, with now streaming eyes to blur my vision. I just turned to the direction of the forest and ran. I ran and ran, and ran.

I ran not realizing I wasn't anywhere near the Redbud. I wasn't going to the spot that would make me feel better this time. No. This time I just wanted to run and run till my legs felt sore, my breath heavy with so much running, just to get away from it all.

I wasn't the best runner so I only got as far as I could till I finally clasped on the cold ground. I whimpered and sobbed as my hands where balled up fist while on my chest. My heart was pounding, my blushed cheeks felt even warmer with the hot tears falling down them, and just everything I felt was sore or hurt. Mostly hurt.

It seemed over emotional yes, but that was me. A loser, nerdy, uncool, ugly, kind hearted girl.

So far, whatever family I have left was the only thing keeping me from thinking the worse. As in the worse would be to end my life. Like one of those suicide teens but had something to live for. My loving aunt who was always away on work, and my best friend Silver. Also for an unknown life I would have that would make me happy again, a life I would make for myself once I'm DONE with high school.

"J-Just one m-more year. One more y-year." I stuttered as I rubbed the tears away. But soon, the exhaustion from school got a hold of me and I fell asleep right on the dirt ground. I was so tired that I didn't have the strength to get up. But that was fine with me, it's not like anyone would try to find me and see if I was okay.

So it was there that I slept. Curled up like a ball as one last tear rolled down my cheek before I fell asleep.

* * *

It was later on that I woke up to see the sun going down. I sat up and rubbed my eyes open. I dust off the dirt off my cloths and walked back to the school grounds. I was happy to see my car was the only car in the parking lot, untouched and all for once. I felt like a walking zombie when I got in my car and drove down the road.

It took some time when I drove up to my house, but I was slow on the mile so it took me longer than usual. As soon as I parked in my drive way, I walked in my house, not minding the usual silence. I slowly dragged myself to my room, before I did anything else as to sleep, I took a shower, brushed my unperfected hair, and slugged down in my bed to sleep.

With my misery, I slowly fell asleep yet again and dreamed a dreamless sleep. Again.

"One last year of my this...hell." Was what I whispered as I slept yet . . . .again.

Nothing will ever change.

* * *

**(Okay, I know some of you are REALLY wanting to kill me, and I don't blame you all that only want to read my other stories. **

***Dodging bullets, chairs and rocks***

**Yeah, I figure some of you might do that anyway if you knew me in real life. But I SWEAR I will get working on them soon. Like Baby Greens, New and Dead World, My Love For You, ect. I will, I'll just be slow about it. **

**Oh and note, I like vampires and stuff, BUT THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE A FREAKING TWILIGHT THING! I like the movie and I'm a Jacob fan for him being shirtless and all that sexy-ness. Plus I like werewolves cause I like wolves for being my favorit animal. . . .**

**. . . . Back to the point! *****menttaly slapping myself***

**Look there will be such things as "vampire" powers and all but it's not going to be like freaking Twilight. I thought it was a dumbass thought to think vampires can sparkle like daimonds in the sun or what ever the hell it was about thire skin! Like really?! Hell I met a guy on holloween that was dressed up like a vampire with, GLITTER! Freaking Glitter up VAMPIRE dude! See what Twilight can do to people! Horrifying!**

**But I'm just as worse when I always rewind the movie just to see a shirtless sexy Jacob, piss my mom off about it but it's always worth it.**

**Just to be clear on that, hope you all like. **

**Also, just to be clear on where are the other PPG and RRB, they'll be mentioned but not seen till maybe around the end of the story, maybe, I'll think about it. But for no it's just the Blues and OC's. Also review!)**


	2. New Guy and A Blooming Crush

**New Guy and A Blooming Crush**

* * *

***BeepBeep!* *BeepBeep!***

"Gah." I muttered at my alarm clock.

Here we go again.

After pushing the snooze button. I got up to get on the same 'plain' baby blue t-shirt, 'plain' dual pants. Pined my 'plain' blond hair in a low pony tail, and grabbed my now full 'plain' purse to then walk out and made my way in the kitchen. Again.

"Same, same, same, routine." I sighed, always the same.

* * *

Just as I pulled up to the school, I got my spot and then made my way into the school. I was very lucky not to run into Michael and the minions again. But when I got to my locker which was on the third floor, I groaned and then sighed when I saw Jason leaning against my locker, his locker wasn't even on this floor anyway.

_"Darn."_ I thought as I walked up to JUST my locker, not him, but I guess he thought it was cute when he then laid a hand right on my locker to keep me from opening it.

"Hello Miss Blue, how you do'in?" Jason asked with wiggling eye brows. I felt like throwing up at the time, but I'll hold it in for later when I'm near the restroom.

"What do you want Jason? I need my things." I asked back, sounding irritated which didn't seem to work with him as he smirked at me.

"What? Can't a guy admire a smart girl?" Jason again asked back.

"Oh please, with you, you either just want to get in my pants or want future notes from me when we get school work." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Wow, when did you get snappy? Makes you look hot." Jason laughed with a bigger smirk.

"Move." I said, I moved his hand out of the way and opened up my locker to get what I needed before the 'player' talks anymore. But of course I was slow.

"So, how about a movie? Just me and you. I usually got the guys to go with me but their busy with _their girls_ tonight." Jason said as I then slammed my locker shut.

"No, for the _hundredth_ time." I muttered and walked to home room.

"Come on, it's not like you got things to do. I want to spend time with my _girl_ too." Jason said walking behind just as I got to the door of my home room. But I stopped dead in my tracks when he referred to me as _his_ girl!

"How, _dare-!"_ I muttered. I was just about to turn around just to yell at him when-

**Slap!**

"What the HELL!" I yelped when out of nowhere Jason slapped my ass. I blushed because there was still a few kids in the hallway that saw the whole thing. They all snickered while I stood frozen.

"Jason-! Why the-!" I was snapping when I turned around to face him.

"Hey now, just remember this, Miss Blue." Jason started when he then backed me up against the wall. "I'll get what I want, and I _do_ want _you_. Even if you don't really look as hot as I say you do." Jason then muttered. I should have been afraid or hurt of what Jason was saying, but I wasn't that weak. My blood boiled as I pushed him off me and walked into class.

_"Jason, you ASS!"_ I screamed in my head as I slammed my stuff on top of my desk and sat down.

It took some time till class started, but during all that time I never looked at any one. I knew if I look to the front, Jason's eyes would be on me.

"All right class, all eyes up here please."

_"Darn it all!"_ I snapped in my head as I forced myself to look to the front as Mr. Ball had asked.

"Now, uh before we get started. Bubbles? Would you come up here please?" Mr. Ball then asked from the front. Everyone 'Ooohhh-!" for no reason, thinking I was in some kind of trouble when I know I didn't do anything. Rolling my eyes as I walked up to Mr. Ball, he handed me a piece of paper that seemed then to be a note from the office.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Oh, the new student that wasn't here yesterday needs a tour around the school. And with you being the top student and more 'well' behaved, the office trusted you not to try and run off." Mr. Ball whispered with a smile.

I only nodded at him and walked out of class just as I hear more snickering.

"If it gets me away from everyone else, is good for me." I sighed as I walked all the way from the third floor to the office.

* * *

"Maybe it must be that 'Boomer Joey' kid I've heard a dozen times." I said just as I turned the corner to the office.

But, just as I entered the office, . . . . . . . OH. . . .MY. . . .FREAKING. . . .GOD!

What or who I then saw, was a drop dead gorges guy!

He was tall and had blond hair that looked messy but that just seem to make him ten times cuter, dark blue eyes yet they looked more like sparkling ocean blue, dark blue sleeveless shirt over long a white sleeve shirt, light gray jeans that were ripped along the knees, and navy blue Nike shoes. With a dark blue back pack at his side as he leaned against the wall, and thanks to the sun beaming through the window, he seemed to glow like the handsomest guy I had ever seen.

I made a random 'Eep!" sound when I then tried to hide my face by turning around to not face the guy.

"Oh hey, are you my tour guide?" The guy then asked, I thought just from seeing him made me knees weak! His voice sounded slightly husky but yet sounded cool, smooth, and not as manly, as for all the guys in this school trying to sound 'Strong and Manly' for all the air head girls.

_"Oh-! Come on Bubbles! It might just be some other player or something."_ I thought, I repeated that in my head three more times before facing who I now believe to be Boomer.

"Hey, um, yeah. I'm going to b-be your guide." I stuttered slightly. "I'm Bubbles, Bubbles M. Unuvar." I squeaked as I raised my hand to shake his hand.

"Boomer, Boomer J. Joey." Boomer greeted and shook my hand. I found it odd to feel his hand a little cold, but I shrugged at that mentally when I noticed his pearly white teeth smiling at me. My cheeks were then on fire from how cute Boomer was. I hoped he really was a sweet guy.

* * *

"So, uh, there are three floors in this school, all have most of the class's, and on the east side of the school is where the library would be along with the computer labs." I said pointing down one hall where the library was.

"Alright, and I guess the gym is on the west?" Boomer asked.

"Oh, yes, but how did you know that?" I asked back, sounding surprised of how he already knew.

"I figured since that's where I saw the football field is. All the gyms are always by the sport fields if memory serves." Boomer laughed as we walked side by side. My cheeks never stopped blushing and I tried to keep my eyes off Boomer and on the ground.

"Um, the school courtyard is around the front of the school, where you know, hang out or something." I said as loud as I could, if I speak any louder I would sound like squeaking out the words.

"Um, you okay?" Boomer asked stopping beside me.

"Yes-" I said, but then I felt his hand on my shoulder that nearly made me jump out of my skin, not to the fact that his hands still felt cold, but just from how gentle it felt.

"No, you look down, not just from you looking at the ground." Boomer said sweetly, my heart was skipping beats from how I was being treated, someone new actually cares about me?! Or did he just doing it out of kindness? Pity maybe?

"Well, I just never talked to someone this long before is all." I said and looked up at Boomer. He then frowned at me and nodded.

"Do you get picked on?" He then asked. I looked at him confused of why he would ask such a thing, but I nodded at him anyway. Which made him make a sad frown at me.

"Well, you got friends don't you?" Boomer asked again, great now I feel tears coming on when I turned away from him.

"No, not even one." I whispered doing all I can to hold my tears back. I didn't want to have to be some kind of burden now, having to be so over emotional and all.

"Hey Bubbles." Boomer said just as he gently placed his cool hand on my cheek to make me face him. I looked him in his soft eyes as he then smiled at me.

"Can I show you something?" Boomer said as he then showed me a piece of paper. I blinked a dozen times, looking at Boomer and the paper, trying to figure out what he meant. I took the paper from him to see it to be his schedule.

-First Hour-Home Room.

-Second Hour- Biology.

-Third Hour- Math.

-Forth Hour- English.

-Fifth Hour- Lunch.

-Sixth Hour-History.

-Seventh Hour-Library/Computer Lab.

-Last Hour-Art.

"Um, yeah, we have all the class's together. So what?" I asked whipping away the tears out of the corner of my eyes.

"So, I'll be with you the whole day. Which means we'll get to know each other better, to be friends. If you want." Boomer said ever so sweetly. I thought my heart stopped and I felt like fainting right there and then.

"I-I, I mean, um!" I stuttered like crazy, but then I pattered my eyes at him and swallowed hard."S-Sure, I would like that." I whispered. Boomer then had a goofy smile on his face as he took my hand into his as we then went by nearby stairs and started walking up.

"H-Hey wait! What about the tour?!" I asked.

"Hey, were together all day anyway. No rush."Boomer said as we continued walking up till we got to the third floor. I only shook my head since he was being so sweet, but to also shake a tingling feeling in my lips that was threatening to make a smile.

We both walked down the hall together and for some reason we stopped by my locker. But I wasn't confused long when Boomer got out a lock for the empty locker next to mine.

"Also, I seems were locker neighbors. So I think we'll be _literally_ together all day." Boomer laughed as he sat his back-pack in his new locker.

_"How did he already knew?"_ I wondered, but my heart was keeping me distracted because of it being so warm and skipping so many beats.

"Alright, so where's Home Room?" Boomer asked which made the same knot in my stomach.

"Well, just over there," I sad pointing to the room. "But, I rather not be there right now. I mean, if it's okay with you." I whispered now looking away.

"Is it the kids in there?"

I nodded. "Yes, but it's not just that. There's this guy in there to that won't stop bugging me about going out with him. But he just wants '_one'_ thing from me and you might know what that _'one'_ thing is." I admitted with a shutter.

I looked back to Boomer to see him now give a disgust look, but, not at, me? Did he, really _care?!_

"Well, that's going to stop." Boomer muttered and then gave me that soft look again that made me blush wildly. "If you want Bubbles, I'll make sure the guy doesn't mess with you. You seem too sweet and kind to be bugged like that."

"Wha- How will you do that?!" I asked, this must be the luckiest day of my life or something! But it seemed too good to be true! If this is a dream I don't think I want to wake up if the cutest guy I think I ever met would do something like that just for a girl like me.

"Just stick by me, I'm sure with another guy around he might step off." Boomer chuckled and winked at me. And if that didn't make my face turn into a tomato then nothing will.

"Oh, um, O-Okay. But-" I began as I then frowned. "But, you might get pulled away a lot. Maybe from one of the cool guys that might think you'll cool, or some girl that will drool over you and take you away. That's usually what happens to all the new guys here." I sighed.

"What? I'm not cool, and if they think so they can forget it." Boomer said, I looked back to Boomer now just plain confused as he crossed his arms at me.

"Wha-But, everyone wants to be cool, or popular! I know I'm not." I said but sounded more serious. Yet I blushed again when Boomer chuckled with a shaking head.

"I don't care, and really I don't hang out with a big crowd unless it's at a party. And to be honest, I think your cool enough to be my friend." Boomer laughed. Now I just froze.

_"C-Cool, Friend?! Holy-HE THINKS I'M COOL AND HE WANTS TO BE MY FRIEND!"_ I screamed in my head, along with that tingling feeling on my lips again, might be because I might smile for the first 7 years. But I felt a sting when he said 'friend', but I ignored it.

"I-I-I would, um, I w-would really love that Boomer." I stuttered along with blushing wildly yet again. Boomer smiled at me and took my hand into his as he lead us to our home room class.

"So, what is this Home Room about anyway?" Boomer asked before we took another step near the door.

"It's just like an hour of doing some late work in the morning, like a last minute to get whatever work done before you go to the other class's. But we haven't got work yet so everyone is just talking and stuff." I sighed.

"Oh, Alright." Boomer chuckled and opened the door. Again I felt that knot in my stomach as we entered the class room together, I wasn't surprised when we stepped in, all eyes then were on Boomer when everyone quite downed to see who was at the door. But I was surprised to see the shocked look on Jason's face.

"AH! You must be Boomer Joey." Mr. Ball greeted. "The tour must have been short for you two to be here. I would have expected you two to take up the hour till the next class."

"Well, we came by early I guess." Boomer laughed, I got a quick look of the class to see most of the girls already bug-eyed and drooling. I didn't blame them either. But I did see only a few guys look jealous at Boomer, might be because some of the girls in this class room are their girlfriends.

"Well, go ahead and take that empty seat in the back then. You can talk but be quite please." Mr. Ball said before returning to his own desk.

"K then." Boomer said, I then followed Boomer over to the two empty seats. He must of known that the one next to the window was my usual when he sat in the seat on the right.

"So, now that class is almost over, just do whatever till then." Mr. Ball announced before turning his eye to his news paper to read.

Not a second went by when all the single girls jumped out of there seat and surrounded Boomer who then looked wide eyed at the girls around him.

"So, Boomer, got any types?" Some girl asked with a grin.

"If you like red, I'm the girl for you." Another said with a flip of her hair.

_"Oh god, I feel sorry for him."_ I sighed in my head along with shaking it.

"Uuuuuuuummmmmm-Hi." Boomer greeted with a wave.

'HEY!" All the girls said at once which made me face palm.

I was shaking my head again as I looked at Boomers shocked face, I laughed on the inside at the girls for how they were behaving. Ah, that's another thing I haven't done since I was 10, laugh. But if I haven't smiled for that long, I haven't laughed either. But laughing on the inside felt good, it was sort of close to really laughing, but on the inside.

I just stared in amusement of what was taking place right next to my first real friend, that I almost didn't see an odd ring on his left hand.

_"Whoa,"_ I thought, eyes now on Boomer middle finger. "_Why haven't I noticed that before?"_

What I was looking at on Boomers finger was a silver ring, I thought I was looking at some kind of class ring but I looked closer to see a, shape of a bat, a bats head with sapphire eyes, mouth open, and the wings being the holder on the finger.

After staring at it for a long time, I even thought the sapphire eyes _glowed_ for a second. But it must have been the light or something in here.

I finally took my eyes off to have a quick glance around the room. All the taken girls were eyeing Boomer from afar; all the guys look like they either thought Boomer was an okay guy, or a jealous boyfriend that want to beat up Boomer if he even talks to their girl, and Jason-

"_Darn."_ I thought, his eyes were the only eyes on me. He looked back at me with a hard look, but I roll my eyes at him anyway and looked back to Boomer now nearly out of his chair with the girls faces inching closer to him.

* * *

"Wow, the girls in this school are NUTS!" Boomer groaned as we walked side by side down to the cafeteria.

"Sorry, but I did warn you." I sighed feeling sorry for him.

The last three class's, it was sort of the same like Home Room. All the girls were drooling over Boomer, but he was sitting by my side in every class so far. But every time when a teacher stepped out of the class for only a second Boomer would be at the edge of his seat with a couple of girls already in his face.

But at least Michael and her minions were too busy with either flirting with other guys or putting other girls in their place of who was the popular one. That was another lucky thing, so far I mean.

"So, since it's lunch time, I think it's best to tell you that I eat alone." I said before we even reached the cafeteria doors.

"Okay, like at an empty table-" Boomer was asking till I shook my head at him.

"No, I go off camas to eat. Out in the forest." I said as he then gave me a confused look.

"Why do you go out there then?" Boomer asked, But I think after giving him a sore look, he must have known then when he muttered, "Oooh."

"Yeah, like I said I don't have any friends. But that doesn't mean you can't make some friends yourself." I said with a fake smile, the only time I fake smile is when I'm around my aunt.

"You sure?" Boomer asked again looking worried at me, but again it must be out of pity.

"Yeah, so go ahead. I'll see you after lunch." I said, and with that I turned back down the hallway and made my way out of the school.

_"Boomer is so nice, and sweet to me. But he must only be doing that because he feels sorry for me."_ I thought, though he is the first someone to be so friendly to me.

* * *

Once I was out in the forest, I made my way to the Redbud and found my perfect spot under the tree on a smooth rock.

"Maybe I shouldn't of had pushed Boomer away like that." I thought, now feeling more lonely than I ever had.

I sighed and ate up my lunch I had made, I was actually wanting lunch to end early. Just to see Boomer again. But knowing it would be selfish of me just to keep Boomer to myself wouldn't be right.

After I ate my fill. I then relaxed up against the tree and looked up to the sky. I was slighty tired so I blinked a few times to see if I would fall asleep.

***Blink*** The sky.

***Blink*** A falling leaf.

***Blink*** The leaf being blown away in the wind.

***Blink*** Boomer's face.

"Hey Bubbles-!"

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed and jumped off the rock and on the forest ground. Landing flat on my butt in the process.

"Whoa! Hey! Sorry, did I scare you?!" Boomer quickly helped me up off the ground.

"Ow, Uh yeah," I winced at my now sort butt. "But, how did you find me?! And got here so fast?" I then asked.

At first Boomer didn't answer right away, as if to think of what to say.

"Well, you did say you come out here right? Also, I'm a um, pretty good runner to." Boomer chuckled nervously. I looked at him confused, it seemed like he just came out of nowhere in a flash.

"Uh, okay. If you say so." I whispered. My cheeks yet again on fire.

"B-But I thought you would be in the-" I was asking, but Boomer shook his head at me.

"Naw, to tell you the truth, I would well, I would rather just have one friend. I don't really want a lot of friends anyway." Boomer said giving me the same pearly white smile, that smile that made me weak to the knees.

"Really? But, then, why _me?!"_ I asked, now really believing this has to be a dream now.

"You, well. I don't know, you seem like the only girl so far anyway not to literally drool all over me like those girls." Boomer laughed, "I rather be around you that only blushes instead, makes you look _cuter_." Boomer said with a wink.

And just like that, with all the my since now gone and blood running in my cheeks, I faint. "H-HE THINKS I-I-I'M CUTE? ! ?!" Was the last thing I thought before blacking out.

* * *

"Ugh, Oh, what happen?" I asked as I rubbed my head, I woke up to see I was in the nurses office and on a bed.

"Hello Bubbles, how are you feeling?" I looked to the school nurse Ruby.

"Hu? Oh, yeah I'm fine. But, how did I get here?" I asked.

"Your friend Boomer brought you here at lunch hour. You've been out cold for nearly 3 hours." Ruby said with a nod.

"Wait, 3 hours! Did I miss some of my class's?!" I asked now panicking.

"Yes, you have. But now you seem fine enough to go to class." Ruby said as she touched my forehead.

"Okay, I do feel fine now." I agreed as I then got up from the bed.

"If it happens again Bubbles I will have to let your aunt know about this. So off to your last class then." Ruby said as I then walked out the office.

"Thanks." I muttered, I realized then that I did have my things with me, but I didn't have them when I was in the nurses office.

"Boomer might have my stuff." I said as I walked down the hall. I looked at the time on the hallway clock to see it to be 2 o'clock. Only 15 minutes left?!

"How did I faint again?" I asked myself as I then made my way to art class. I had totally forgot what happened, but the last thing I remembered was Boomer saying-

_"Makes you look cuter. . ."_ Where the words that echoed in my head. I felt my cheeks warm by those words. Why would he say something like that, I'm not cute, I'm plain! What so attracting about me that isn't?!

_"Something is up with him, I don't know what but-"_ I was thinking with my head down that I didn't realize that I had turned down the wrong hallway the whole time.

"Hello, Miss Blue."

_"Oh, crap."_ I cursed, I had realized to late that I walked down the only hallway in school that lead to a dead end, no class rooms, just lockers and the trophy case. And the same hallway that Jason's locker was where he likes to hang out at to skip class.

"Great, I went down the wrong hall by mistake." I said making sure Jason heard me when I then turned around to walk away.

"Ho, now. I don't think so." Jason said as he grabbed my wrist to make me stop.

"Jason, let go!' I snapped, but he then pined me against the wall roughly with both hands grasping both my wrist.

"Jason-! If you don't let-" I was snapping, but Jason gave me the same hard look like from earlier, I quiet down for some reason out of fear. I never seen Jason look so serious before.

"Look here, I don't want to hurt you. But I also didn't like you hanging with that Boomer guy either." Jason muttered.

"Who do you think you are?!" I snapped at him, I knew if he didn't let go soon I would kick him where it would REALLY hurt!

"I don't like that guy messing with a girl I like, and that's you Miss Blue." Jason laughed then giving me a toothy grin. Lord if I had the strength to knock those teeth out I would.

"Why do you care so much?! All you want is a one night stand anyway. Then you'll be off to get another girl." I said bitterly along with narrowing my eyes at Jason dangerously. But then I smelled something really bad, it was the smell of-

"Oh my god, Jason! Are you high?!" I snapped, it had finally donned on me that Jason's eyes where dialed and bloodshot. I don't know what he took, but it must be that made him more aggressive.

It became more clear when Jason giggled/laughed with a shaking head.

"You know, you are smart Miss Blue." Jason sniffled and then 'looked' back up to me. "I don't know what it is about you, but you do look hotter up close, _real_, close."

"Jason, stop! We need to get you help!" I said, doing my best not to inhale whatever was coming off of Jason. But my heart quickened with fear when he then leaned in to my face.

"JASON! NO!" I screamed at him as our lips were now an inch away. I only whimpered and looked the other way the best I could to keep this guy from taking my first kiss. I felt a pick on the cheek, but it was enough to make me feel disgusted. But just as I was going to kick him between his legs-

"**GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!"**

And like that, Jason was yanked off me as I then fell on my butt for the second time. I was wincing again at the pain to my rear, but then I looked up to see who my hero was.

"B-Boomer?!" I squeaked.

Boomer had the back of Jason's neck in one hand while he also had his other hand twisting one of Jason's arms to his back.

I felt bad for Jason, for like a second.

"Ow! Chill man!" Jason yelped. But I saw the anger on Boomers face and eyes as he then slammed Jason up against the other lockers.

"HEY! What's going on back here?!" A school security guard yelled as he ran down to the scene. Really? Where was security when a high Jason was trying to force a kiss on me?

"This lousy ass hole was attacking Bubbles!" Boomer growled, seeming to make even a high Jason tremble.

"Alright Son, put him down now. I got it from here." The man said slowly walking toured Boomer.

Boomer hesitated, but sighed and let go of Jason just as he fell to the ground now coughing. Boomer gave Jason one last look of disgust before he turned back to me with a now worried look.

"You okay?" Boomer asked as he helped me off the ground.

"Yeah, thanks." I whispered with blushed cheeks.

"Alright, now some one explain what happened?!" The security guard asked sounding very annoyed as he held Jason up by an arm. Boomer was about to say something, but for once I wasn't going to let someone else speak for me, even if it was Boomer.

"Look, Jason was just acting up because he's high on something. He needs to be taken to the nurse or a hospital." I said, I know I disliked to try and help Jason, but I knew better then to stoop to any low level.

"Wait, Jason? Jason Mort?!" The security then took a long look at Jason and sighed."For the love of, it is you Mort! You starting up your old drug smoken again?!"

"No officer, I'm over 20." Jason said sarcastically like a smart ass.

"Oh yeah, you need to go to the hospital pronto." The man said and then turn to Boomer and me.

"Look, you two just go to class now, if this happens again we'll have to involve the police. I'll make sure Jason gets help."

And with that, the security guard walked off with Jason, and it again donned on me to see down the hall that lead to the front office, that all the class rooms were cramped with curious heads peeping out the class doorways. I blushed, this time out of embarrassment as Boomer took me by the hand and lead me away to art class.

* * *

"Boomer, how did you find me?" I quietly asked him just as we sat down at the empty table in art class.

"I heard all the screaming and I knew it was you Bubbles. " Boomer whispered as his worried look never left his face.

"No, like how did you know where I was? The art class is practically on the other side of the school." I questioned. Boomer looked wide eyed as I then look at him with more suspicions.

"Oh, that! I just, had a feeling is all I guess." Boomer said with a sweat drop and a nervous smile.

"Riiiiight." I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

* * *

***RING***

When the bell rang everyone was off and out of the school. Boomer never left my side even at the end of school.

"So Boomer, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and waved at him goodbye, but I stopped in my tracks when Boomer then looked sadly at me.

"Boomer? Is something wrong?" I asked as I walked up by his side again.

"Yeah, it's just. I wanted to just make sure you'll be okay." Boomer muttered with sorrow eyes.

_"He. . . .He really does care?!"_ I said in my head, I have a real talent to tell the emotion in someone's eyes, and his told the truth of how he felt.

"I'll be okay Boomer, you don't have to worry about me." I said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"K, but, I'll just give you my number real quick." Boomer said and I thought I would faint yet again.

"B-But you d-don't have t-to! I mean-" I stuttered but he had already wrought down his number on a piece a paper and placed it in my hand.

"Give me a call when you need me K? I've had a friend that had a druggy stalker one time so I just want to make sure nothing happens to you. I don't trust that Jason guy." Boomer said and looked me in the eyes. "You will call me right? And not just for emergencies like that?"

I was so close to faint again, my knees felt like jelly, I had butterflies in my stomach this time instead of a knot, and my cheeks might have looked redder then any red color in the world. I had believed my mouth was dry yet I managed to mutter out-.

"Yes."

That made Boomer happy enough to then give me a, HUG! I never had a hug from someone else before besides my aunt!

That same tingling feeling made its way to my lips again, but I still kept my smile at bay as I hugged Boomer back.

_"Boomer. . ."_ I thought as my heart thumped like crazy. I never wanted this to end.

* * *

By the time I got home, I walked up to my room, sat on my bed and just stared into the wall. The tingling feeling in my lips never went away, my heart was speeding up, and my cheeks where on fire like never before.

My lips then trembled as it finally broke into a giant smile, not a fake smile, _oh no!_ I Was SMILING! I felt, happy again! Is this what it felt to be happy again!?

"Boomer. Thank YOU!" I squealed as I jumped up and down like a happy little girl. My cat Silver close by with wide eyes as he only looked on at me, might be thinking I was the one on something now.

* * *

**Later that night. . .**

_"There's something about that girl, but I can't put my finger on it."_ A blond boy known as Boomer thought as he walked around the empty school, in the middle of the night that is.

_"Bubbles. . . Bubbles is a really beautiful name for her."_ He thought now with a goofy grin on his face. Boomer then slowly walked into the cafeteria that was completely empty, no tables, chairs, just empty. He then looked up to see the ceiling to be misty windows, high beams going whichever way, and only one giant support beam in the middle of the cafeteria to hold it all up.

Slowly remembering why he was here, he dug into his pockets to then bring out a ripped up dark yellow silk cloth. It was dirty but the scent of it was strong enough to know who the previous owner was. Taking it to his nose, inhaling the strong scent while his eyes were close, then shot open as he then knelt down to the floor of the cafeteria , the scent of the silk cloth was strong enough for the boy to lock on and see if the same scent had also been here.

"Come on, they have to be here." The Boomer growled as his eyes glowed to find any tracing of the scent.

_Bing-Go!_

After sniffing and inhaling to find the scent he was looking for amongst all other old scents from today, it would have appear that the scent of the owner of the piece of cloth was here, old, but here at the most.

"Which means my target dose go to this school, or should I say _targets_." Boomer sighed as he then got up off the floor and made his way out of the building. Using the busted, un-security locked door he made earlier, the blond boy made his way into the forest.

Knowing full well that the people, or other why's known as, _things_ he's looking for do go to this school, he was thankful this wasn't a waist of the trip.

"I have to focus on finding them now, and who they now look like. But-" Boomer sighed, "That would mean I couldn't hang out with Bubbles a lot. I'll have to really socialize with the kids at this school to find who I'm looking for."

**_"Why do you care for the vixen anyway?"_**

Boomer stopped in his tracks and growled at the voice now in his head.

"What do you want to know?!" Boomer growled in his head and at the voice.

**_"Just wondering is all, can't I know as well of what you do? You shouldn't be wondering about any vixen's right now anyway, we have a job to get done with."_**The voice in his head growled back.

"Whatever, if you would have seen her yourself you might understand, which you _won't_ anyway." Boomer groaned as he looked to the sky.

**_"Please, you, or we have come across millions of sluty vixens before. But now one has your eye? While on a _****_mission_****_."_**The voice mocked.

"Alright, one, she is not sluty! I don't want you to ever describe her like that again! And two, she is no vixen. There is something more to her than calling her that!" Boomer snapped with now gritting teeth as he then walked on through the forest that got darker the further he went.

**_"My, my. You got pissed over a bitch quick."_**The voice laughed which slowly enraged Boomer.

"Shut up! Till you meet her yourself, which I will _never_ allow you to do, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Boomer roared as he then had to take his anger out on a nearby bolder which shattered in pebbles with only one blow.

**_"Hehehe, and you say I lose it when I'm angry, or . . . hungry."_** The voice then laughed but soften his tone at the last part of what it had said.

"Don't even, I ate before we got to this town, and that meal should last us 2 weeks at best." Boomer said after cracking his knuckles. back

**_"Whatever, but back to the fact of this vixen, why do you care?"_** The voice asked in amusement.

"I don't know, but if this mission last longer, I'll get to know her better." Boomer said as he then looked up to the trees around him, looking further up to see the star filled sky.

"I think- I think she might even be the-"

**_"Oh NO! Don't you fucking even say it! She is not the ONE!"_**The voice in Boomers head suddenly roared in anger.

"Ow! Watch it or you'll give us both a headache!" Boomer groaned now rubbing his head.

**_"Whatever! But you already thinking of a vixen you just met today is the ONE is a step too far, even for me and I'm worse then you when I'm louse!"_**The voice growled, **_"If you think that seriously then why don't you let me see her myself! I will be the main judge of that!"_**

"Yeah right! There would be only two ways it would go down if I let you take control, you would either harm her, or _worse_. And I will not risk her life just for _you_ to see her!" Boomer said as he went deeper into the forest, into the dark parts which no human would dare walk through.

**_"Oh please, if anything she'll think you'll have a personality disorder like the shit face you are."_** The voice laughed bitterly.

"No, and you want to know why I'm attracted to her then?! It's because she is the first girl in years to not try to jump me like those in heated girls in the school. But not just that, she's sweet, nice, shy, and she has the most floral scent I have ever smelled in my life time, along with her soft hands that felt nearly like silk if you ask me." Boomer said to the voice in pride in all.

**_"Mmm, how you make her out, she sounds like a very tasty, dessert."_**The voice purred.

"Shut up." Boomer groaned with a face palm.

**_"I still want to meet her then, having you think of her in that way is actually tempting me to see the looks of her myself."_** The voice said half mock and serious.

"No, I don' trust you, and you know, maybe I am thinking ahead about her, but, well, you can say I'm getting,_ desperate_ for a _mate._ And having a pure mate like _her_, I think I'll be happy, unless she accepts me." Boomer sighed, now feeling the lonely sting run through his body.

**_"Don't get to desperate then FOOL! You know how choosing a mate can be serious, once you've picked a vixen she'll be your lifemate till death, _****_literally_****_ might I add. And the vixen your thinking of will not only be your mate, she'll end up being mine too." _**The voice said, which was slowly giving Boomer a real head ache.

"You think I don't know that?! Gods Of Hell, would you go away NOW?! I want to think of her on my own." Boomer snapped, now coming close to a mouth of a hill cave that laid hidden in the dark forest.

**_"Fine, but don't take long. We still have that damn mission to do as well."_** The voice said, but slowly sounding like an echo.

"Sure, whatever." Boomer sighed, and with the voice in his head now gone, Boomer slowly climbed into the cave and walked in while the ring on his finger was the last thing to glow before Boomer vanishes into the darkness.

* * *

**(The next chapter will show more of Boomer. And sooner or later, Bubbles will find out what Boomer really is.**

**Aslo if you want to know what Boomers ring looks like in real life, here is the info to type up on ****_image_**** search thing.**

**_(Silver Vampire Dracula Bat Sapphire Eyes Ring Gothic Jewelry Halloween)_**

**K Bye.)**


	3. From Blooming Crush, To Blooming Love

**From Blooming Crush, To Blooming Love.**

* * *

***BeepBeep!* *Beep-!***

"Yes! Another day of school!" I cheered as I didn't waste time to slam on my snooze button. I jumped out of bed acting so jittery, I never been jittery for school before. But maybe it's was because of Boomer, he was my very first friend ever, that must be the new reason to go to school.

Boomer, by for the hottest guy I ever met that stood by my side through the whole day, smiling at me with those pearly white teeth, those ocean blue eyes that shine in the light, caring about me in a way I thought no one would, defending me from Jason, just everything about him was perfect. I just get this tingling feeling every time I think about him now.

"Oh! I can't wait to see him!" I laughed, feeling that warm feeling of being happy again, feeling like my old little girl self just from one guy. One sweet guy. But, I do have this feeling about him, I don't know how to explain it. Like there was something to him that I should know about. I feel like he isn't telling me something.

I'll figure it out sooner or later. But for now, I'll just go with the flow of things.

After getting up, I got up and looked through my closet, but as I did so I found a few things that I thought I wasn't good enough for. Awhile back, I did buy some new cloths, but my self confidence was low so I thought it was a waste of money. What I had bought was some blue skinny jeans and some new blue flat spring shoes. I had a few other things, but I thought maybe doing a little difference to my image wouldn't hurt.

So I slipped on the surprisingly not so tight skinny jeans, a blue shirt with sparkling words "Blue-Angel" going across my shirt, and the flat spring shoes. I felt somewhat okay with it. But after looking myself in the mirror, I thought maybe letting my hair down instead. I never really liked my hair pined up in a pony tail anyway, so I brushed out my hair out to then make it look curly, when down my hair looks longer if you count it going pass my shoulders.

"There, something new doesn't hurt." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, it did cross my mind to put on makeup, but I like my natural look for once. But then again I'll leave Boomer to judge that.

* * *

Just as I pulled up, got my car parked, I noticed how a lot of kids looked at me as I made my way to get inside. I felt really uncomfortable at first, but then I felt relieved when I saw Boomer talking to some guys near the entrance. I felt my heart jump in throat and cheeks heating up.

I took a breath and approached Boomer, his back was turned at the time, but the guys he was talking to looked like their jaws dropped when they saw me. Don't know what that was about but I went ahead and tapped Boomer on the shoulder.

"Boomer." I whispered.

"Oh hey Bu-" Boomer was saying as he turned to me, but just as he did he lost his words. He too looked like his jaw had dropped. So for a short second, that's all Boomer and the guys he was talking to did, they all looked in awe over something, but what?

"Um, Boomer?" I said snapping my fingers in his face. Boomer shook his head and then looked me over.

"Uh, you look, _different_ today Bubbles." Boomer said with his eyes still wondering over me as I blushed harder.

"Oh, yeah. I felt like doing something different today so, what do you think?" I asked with a slight twirl. Just doing that made the guys tilt their heads.

"Hey boys!" I heard Michael voice call out, I flinched and turned to see only her and not her minions this time.

I would have heard right away 'Hey Michael!" from the guys, but when I turned back to them and Boomer their eyes were on, me?

"Um, Hello?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Michael snapped as she passed me and walked up in front on the guys while Boomer stepped aside, but his eyes stayed on me.

"Oh, hey Michael, what's um up?" One guy seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in to look at Michael.

"Well one, what the hell are you guys staring at?!" Michael asked as she then looked around, but clearly not at me, figures.

"Hey now, were just looking at, _Bubbles. ._ ." One guy said almost dreamy like as the guys nodded, I for one should have been flattered by that, but with Michael around to hear that is like a death wish for me since Michael then gave me a disgust look.

"What? The same nerd that suddenly changes her look for today? Please, she'll just look ugly again by tomorrow." Michael snickered, knowing it would sting me where I would hurt, my heart.

The guys didn't really look surprised by what Michael had said, but Boomer suddenly looked pissed as he looked at Michael with his own disgust look.

"Who the hell are you to say that to Bubbles?!" Boomer asked with gritting teeth.

"What's it to you smart ass?!" Michael snapped at Boomer, she looked taken back at first to hear someone defending how I look, for the first time in, forever.

"I don't know, maybe because you call someone ugly when they're not. What?! Is it because your jealous of how people look better then you if you have all that nasty ass make up on that smells like shit, or maybe it's your breath, really hard to tell on that part." Boomer said with an all out straight face, I felt my heart stop out of fear while the guys either looked sorry for Boomer or looked like they were going to high tail it out of here.

"What, the, fuck, did, you, just, SAY?!" Michael said with each step she took to face Boomer closer. I could see some bystanders jaws drop since they too must of hear what Boomer had said.

"You heard me, and what I say is true. You shouldn't bring other people down just cause they don't look as 'cool' or 'popular' or whatever you call yourself to get attention like the spoiled _brat_ you are." Boomer sighed with crossed arms, and still a straight face.

_"Oh, My, Lord."_ I thought just before I felt like either fainting or laugh my butt off. No one has EVER said anything, and I mean ANYTHING like that to Michael, EVER!

Michael looked murderous now as she turned red with anger, the guys where long gone, and bystanders had phones out to either txt what was going down or recording what was happening. But it didn't last long when-

***Ring!***

Saved by the bell, _literally._

"Ah, what do you know, time for class." Boomer said with a smirk and took my hand into his.

"Come on Bubbles, let's go." Boomer said as he lead me away for class, my cheeks felt like they were on fire because I heard dozens of_ 'OOHH~!'_ as I entered the building with Boomer.

* * *

While class was slowly getting started, I finally got a hard lump out of my throat to then turn to Boomer with a shocked look.

"Boomer! Do you have any idea who _Michael_ was?!" I asked sounding very serious, though I would have been happy since Michael finally got told off.

"Hm?, What of her? She didn't have any right to call you ugly Bubbles, you look-"Boomer was saying, but then lowered his voice to lean over to me so no one would hear. "You look pretty _beautiful_ if you ask me."

_"W-WHAT?!"_ I screamed in my head while I blushed like never before as my heart was speeding up. My whole body was also warming with how Boomer was saying the words so smoothly, like he was really, flirting? And with _me_?!

_"I think I'm going to faint again!"_ I said in my head as I darted my eyes anywhere that wasn't at Boomer, I had a feeling he was smirking at me. But while my mind was jumping around, something popped in my head.

_"I don't know, maybe because you call someone ugly when they're not. What? Is it because your jealous of how people look better then you if you have all that nasty ass make up on that __smells __like shit . . . ."_

_"Wait, Make up can smell crappy? But, how can he tell that?"_ I wondered, sure make up well never taste good at all, but, how could Boomer smell that? He wasn't even that close to Michael in the first place to _smell_ her, or her face that is.

"Um, Boomer-" I was asking till Mr. Ball comes walking in.

"Alright class, settle, I have an important announcement to make." Mr. Ball said that made everyone shut up in a second.

"Now, some of you may know a certain someone who was taken to the hospital do to some, _drug_ useing before school even let out." Mr. Ball began, me and Boomer knew right away who that was when we looked at each other at the same time.

"Well, he was then arrested for it later and will not be seen for some time now. Do to the early discovery of a teen and surprisingly other teens using on the first week of school, the school board had order a more sooner drug search around the school, so for the rest of the day while class's are still going,_ K-9_ units while be sniffing around, hopefully there will be no drugs what so ever, this _year_."

And with that, chattering filled the room, like "Who got arrested again?" and "Who's the idiot to use in a school?!"

I would have expected something positive from Boomer, knowing he might have been happy to hear Jason was arrested, but he looked like he was about to jump out his skin.

"_Dogs!_ I heard him whisper with a hint of, _hate_? That's something new to know.

"Boomer? Do you not like dogs?" I asked out of curiosity, he shook his head and then turned my way with a nodding head.

"Yeah, Um, I'm not an animal person is all. Dogs tend to . . . "dislike" me, _quick_." Boomer muttered.

"Whys that?" I asked again, but this time Boomer stayed quiet. Figuring he might be afraid of dogs, I just nodded at him and let it go, for now anyway.

* * *

By second hour, everything seemed, odd somehow. As in all the single girls that where all over Boomer yesterday seemed to be busy with something else, or maybe already lousing interest in Boomer.

But even with Boomer sitting close next to me, Michael that had this class with me and didn't sit too far away. Every time she turn to see me and Boomer sitting in the back, she would show hatred that only made me want to crawl in a hole and stay there till hell itself passed over. The minions where also in here, they did the same thing too, Michael must have told them and soon they'll come up with something to get back at me, or Boomer. They could start a fake rumor about Boomer or me that would get every kid to believe in it if they wanted to.

I have had this unsettling feeling for so long I could feel goosebumps on my skin. I have never really seen Michael look so angry at me before, I always just stay out of her way. But now I appear to be her newest target now.

"Bubbles, you okay?" Boomer asked scooting closer to me since in biology we sit at a two person table. I did my best fake smile again and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, doing my best to sound serious as well, which seemed not to work with Boomer.

"Bubbles, I know you're lying, and you're not a very good lair either." Boomer chuckled and scooted closer till our knees touched which made me blush, yet again. I lost count how many times I've blushed this week and it was only Wednesday.

"Well, it's just, well. . ."I trailed off and only pointed at Michael with my eyes. Boomer looked and then nodded.

"Oh yeah, _she's_ in here." Boomer sighed. "Hey, what's her deal with you anyway? Did you do something to her to be mean to you?" Boomer asked with a questioning look.

"No, and that's just it. I don't know what she has against me." I whispered, even if my voice sounded like a whimper.

"Boomer, you have to understand something. All the kids in this school only cares about three things, One, grades to graduate and get out of school, Two, who you hang out with to make a popular image for yourself, and Three, as long as there's _someone_ to pick on for the fun of it, no one cares about you. And I'm just one of that many _someone_ to be picked on Boomer." I said, knowing it was the full truth about this place, just full of rotten kids and players. But. . ._Boomer_ that is.

I looked to Boomer with watery sore eyes, seeing how he was now understanding me more of how I have been treaded. But then he did something that again almost made me faint.

Boomer scooted closer to me till our chairs where together as he laid an arm over my shoulders to bring me closer to him. I thought I died right there and then.

"B-Boomer-?" I squeaked as I looked up to him with red cheeks, now that he was so close he still looked taller even in a chair.

"Bubbles, I care about you. _Very_ much, even if we've only knew each other for only two days now." Boomer whispered to me with that smile that made not only my knees weak, but my whole body too.

When I finally got my eyes off Boomer to turn away so he couldn't see how red my cheeks where. I glanced up to see only, well, maybe, THE WHOLE CLASS, staring at me and Boomer. While I was slowly dying from all this new attention, Michael and the minions had only shocked looks along with jaws hitting the floor, if this was a cartoon.

"WHOA! New love birds everyone!" Some random jock yelled out. Half the class either where laughing or awing of this misunderstanding. Now I think I made a new color for red.

"I-I-I-I-Um! UH!" I stuttered like never before, trying to find the right words that would blabber out of my mouth next.

"Hey, Bubbles." Boomer whispered as I turn to face him. "I know for a fact, that if mean girls like Michael will get back at you by making rumors or something right?" Boomer asked, I didn't looked confused at Boomer for asking that, he was right after all so I nodded at him.

"Okay, want to make sure no bad rumors go around like that? Maybe a more true rumor would top them all?" Boomer asked again only in a whisper. That time I did look confused at him, but unknowingly nodded anyway.

"Alight, if you say so." Boomer chuckled, I only glanced back at everyone who still had eyes on us. But while I had my head turned, Boomer didn't even warn me when out of nowhere-

**_*Kiss.*_**

**WHAT?!**

Boomer didn't kiss me on the lips or anything, he only kissed the side on my _head!_ Gaining a roar of all sort of 'WWHH-OOAA-!' and just plain out laughter or gasps. To many things were happening now, my mind then went hazy, everything in my body was on fire, my heart was going crazy with the none stop thumping, and mainly I thought then that I was slowly turned to stone.

"Someone order a cake! We having a WEDDING!" Some other jock yelled out, by then everyone looked like they were going to die of laughter, I was going to die from all the attention, and just everything going crazy at one time.

"What is going on in here about a wedding now?!" The biology teacher asked/yelled out, she was 60 something years old but she had good ears. The whole class tried to calm down, so was I when I looked at Boomer like the crazy hot guy he was that only had a goofy smile on his face.

"S-Sorry Ms. Tucker, It's just the new _couple_ in the back is all." A girl up front said, also trying to stop laughing.

"Hm? Bubbles and Boomer?" Ms. Tucker said adjusting her over sized glass's.

"Yep! The newest _couple_!" Some other girl said making every one nearly laugh again as I only tried to cover my face with a book that laid on the table.

"Hm? Then what is this talk about a _wedding_?" Ms. Tucker asked again, and then she asked something that really took the cake. "Wait, does that mean Bubbles _pregnant?"_

Right there and then my head exploded, while the class room boomed with laughter, I slowly started to lose since again.

_"OH GOOD LORD WHY ME!?"_ Was the last thing I thought before I fainted.

* * *

"Ooohhh, what happened?" I asked as I rubbed my head along with sitting up, I would have expected to be in the nurses office, but found out I was outside under the Redbud.

"Wha-?" I wondered, why was I out here?

"Hey Bubbles." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to my right to see Boomer sitting close to me under the tree.

"Boomer? W-What happened? Why are we outside?" I asked and looked to the cloudless sky.

"You passed out in second hour. I was suppose to take you to the nurse, but I thought maybe you needed a real break from school drama for once. I guess Ms. Tucker thought that if we were getting married, it would have meant I got you pregnant and was being forced to marry you first, like a shotgun wedding or something nuts like that." Boomer chuckled, I was confused, till I slowly remembered what he meant.

And I remembered EVERYTHING! And Boomer had just told me the truth!

"Oh, my, lord! Everyone thinks I'm _pregnant_ now!" I screamed with clinched fists to my chest, why didn't I really just die of embarrassment already! While I was on the verge of going crazy myself, Boomers chuckling made me snapped out of whatever faze I was in, I turned to Boomer either mad at him or more embarrassed than ever.

"Bubbles, I'm sure no one will really believe that." Boomer chuckled as he got closer to me.

"Boomer! Do you have any idea what kinds of rumor's will go on?! And even if it spreads throughout the school, it might get mixed up to end up getting people misunderstood, just-_UGH!_ What's the use!" I groaned out and face palmed.

"Wow, I didn't think of that." Boomer said, I turned to him just as he gave me a nervous smile.

"Yeah, but. . . . then there's the stunt you pulled with the whole, um, _kiss_ on the head. W-Why would you do that?" I asked in a whisper as I looked to Boomer.

Oh. . . That, um." Boomer began while he scratched the back of his neck. "I just thought if people thought you were with me, they would leave you alone. Because I never leave your side anyway, and I don't want anyone messing with you anymore. Your too. . ." Boomer trailed off with a hard swallow, but even as nice as he was being, I thought the negative as I then sighed.

"Is it because I'm weak _nerd_, I know Boomer, and I'm not the most _prettiest_ as you say either. I'm just. . . a_ loser_." I whispered with tears threatening to fall.

But just as I was going to get up and leave to cry my eyes out somewhere else, I felt a hand grab my arm to keep me from getting up.

"Boomer-" I was saying, but when I looked to him to see him look, _hurt_.

"Bubbles, how can you say something like that about yourself?! You're not a_ loser_, you're not _ugly_, you're not even close to a _nerd_! Your Bubbles! I don't care what others say about you, because you are who you are, a _beautiful_ girl that I want to hang out with, Why? Because I have this, this _feeling_ that I'm closer to you then you think. I know what I'm saying sounds nuts, but it's true, and I don't want anyone to ever hurt you." Boomer whispered soothingly to me.

"B-Boomer. . ." I whispered, with now streaming eyes of tears. I felt so. . . well, even if my emotions were going which every way earlier, but now I felt this wonderful warmth in my heart that made it speed up and skip a few beats.

I couldn't help myself but to then hug Boomer, hug him like never before. I don't even know how to properly thank him for making me feel, _wonderful_ about myself.

"Boomer, thank you so much." I whimpered as he hugged me back.

"No need to thank me Bubbles, I just don't ever want to see you get picked on anymore. I'll always defend you from _Michael_ or whatever her name was." Boomer chuckled and held me tighter. Soon we broke apart and I smiled at Boomer for the first time, the first guy to ever see me smile, _ever_.

"Wow. . ." Boomer whispered as he only looked in awe at me. "You-. . .Have a gorges smile _Bubby_."

_"B-Bubby?"_ I thought, thinking it's might have been a nick name he now gave me.

"Well, you are the greatest guy in the world, _Boomie."_ I giggled, and I never giggles before.

Boomer looked like he was in a daze now, and I felt little dazed too. The cloudless sunny day and forest scenery was enough to make it seem like everything around us was glowing bright.

Then. . .

Very slowly. . .

We were inching closer to each other. My heart was on fire while my mind was going blank. I have never felt like this before for any guy, and it was like I was in a trance.

But just as we were about to lock lips. . . just an inch apart. . . _so close_-

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Someone called out that made me and Boomer jump. I then blushed in embarrassment as we saw a guy not far from where we were.

_"Really?!"_ I thought out of my own anger. I looked to Boomer who looked just as annoyed as we got up and then slowly walked over to who I thought was maybe a school teacher or the coach. But as we got closer I saw it was a uniformed officer with 'K-9' on the front.

"Um, Hello." I greeted in a low tone as I snuck my hand into Boomers.

"Hello, might I ask why you two are all the way out here for?" The man asked very kindly.

_"Should ask the same thing."_ Boomer muttered, I nudged Boomer in the arm in hopes the officer didn't hear.

"Oh, just out here to um eat. . .lunch. ." I said, I had no idea if it was even lunch.

"Well, it is lunch time at the school right now I guess." The officer said which made me feel relived. "I'm only out here to find my dog." The officer added showing a broken off leach. Right after he said Boomer stiffen and grasped my hand harder.

"U-Umm, what-?!" Boomer choked.

"Yeah, and the oddest thing is when we got here with the dogs to do that drug search around the school, all the dogs started going wild over something. They all either afraid or wanting to go after something. And they never acted like that before. My dog was growling out of nowhere and was just going crazy, then the leach broke. Now I'm looking for the guy." The officer said with a rub to his forehead.

"Oh, well I hope you can find him sir. We'll head back to the school now." I said and then tugged Boomer to follow me.

"Alright then, have a good day now." The officer said and then walked off and calling his dogs name.

* * *

When me and Boomer got back on school grounds I turned to him and blushed again as we walked up to the door that would lead us straight to the main hallway.

"Um, Boomer, were. . .were we going to . . .um . . ._k-k-kiss_ under the tree?"I asked in a squeak. Boomer suddenly looked less tensed and then looked me in the eyes with soft ones.

"I . . . guess we almost did, _didn't_ we." Boomer laughed and then felt that warm feeling in my heart again.

We were then silent, an awkward silent till Boomer took my hand that made me look back up to him.

"Bubbles, you want to maybe. . . .I don't know. . . see a, a um. I don't know, a movie or a walk around town. Or something. . . like a _date_ this Friday." Boomer asked.

I looked at Boomer now shocked and in disbelieve. I don't know whether to faint or jump for joy.

My lips trembled as I tried to find just one word, _one_ word to agree. But it was that fear that held me back, what if I say no? Will he still want to be friends? I wouldn't want to risk my first friendship, But if I say yes. . . I didn't know that part.

But. . . I guess. . .it didn't hurt just to give him a chance, with a girl like me that I knew he could do better then, well,_ me._

"Um, uh, . . . .Y-Y-Yes. I don't see why not." I squeaked even if my mouth was again dry. That put a giant smile on Boomers face as he hugged me tight. I felt that smile on my own face again.

I would have said no instead, but. . . I feel something between us, like. . . I was closer to him then I think. I didn't know what it could be, but I would rather give him the chance instead of Jason anyway. But not just that either, I wanted to take this opportunity to maybe have Boomer more than just a _friend_ now. If I can get so dazed to almost kiss Boomer, then it had to be something more.

"Boomer. . ." I whispered, we then broke apart to then stare at each other. We didn't even let each other go.

But as if my arms had a mind of their own, I ended up wrapping my arms around Boomer neck. Boomer looked surprised at me as I was then on my tippy toes just to lean up and kiss his cheek. I should have faint for such a bold move like that, and from me, but I didn't care.

"I'll see you in class, Boomer." I whispered and before I left I tapped Boomer on the nose to earn me his classic smirk.

I then walked into the building and made my way to class. Even if I would see Boomer there as well, I would still miss him till then.

Though . . . it occurred to me about something that I had somehow ignored. Like how it was a hot sunny day, and even if you were to stand outside for a minute you would warm up to the heat in seconds.

But Boomer. . . I had ignored how _cold_ his hands was, even his cheek felt . . . _cold_.

* * *

By the time school let out hours later, the whole school was empty, not a sound was made. With the sun slowly going down, it seemed all was at peace.

But, somehow, just outside the school was a different story. Because not far from the a base ball field roamed a dog, a germane shepherd dog in fact with a K-9 unite dog vase. The dog seemed to have been lost all day, even if his owner was unaware of where he was he seemed too distracted by something else. All that day the dog has been edgy and urged to find something, or _someone_.

"Hello, _poochy_, where's your owner?" A voice from the bleachers caught the dogs attention. The dog went from calm, to all out snarling and growling. Showing all teeth in his jaws that looked sharp and ready to kill, and the fur on the dog raised to show it's hostility.

"Awe, does the dog want to _play_?" The boy asked, He had the look of a teen yet with strong muscles and a muscular shoulders, eyes the color of bright ember that barley showed any emotion, and with a menacing smile as he rose from the bleachers. "Then that's just fine with me."

And with that the boy was then running at the fierce dog at inhuman speed, the dog barked with fierceness as it too charged at the boy. They were now only a yard away, the boy then bounced like an animal, with sudden long claws and sharp long like fangs of his own to add in his snarl at the dog.

But before either of them even laid a fang on each other to shed blood, another boy with the same ember eyes came out of nowhere to tackle the dog out of the way, having the boy that was attacking the dog only to end up hitting the dirt ground.

"OW! What the hell Fanuco! That was my meal!" The boy groaned as he spit some dirt out of his mouth and got up to dust off the dirt on his cloths.

The boy that had a snarling struggling dog in his arms then wrapped his arms around the dog's neck to put more pressure on the dog's pressure point to slowly knock out a now whimpering dog to sleep.

"What? I thought just ripping it apart would be more fun, but if it's a must." The boy with dirt still covering him then approached the other boy he had call Fanuco with a passed out dog.

"No Goliard, we can't attract any unwanted attention, killing a police dog would be one of them." Fanuco said laying the dog down for a moment.

"What are you talking about?! A dog is a dog! Hell if you're talking about the one that is _hunting_ us, should we not kill him now before he finds us first!?" Goliard asked in annoyance.

"Oh dear brother, do you not listen to what I tell you?" Fanuco asked back with a shake of his head.

"What do you speak of? I have always followed whatever you tell me. What have I not heard then? And why I'm not eating right now." Goliard sighed with crossed arms.

"Huh. . . Brother, for once can't you enjoy life's drama? As for our hunter that is hunting us, he would have found us just yesterday, yet his eyes wonder to a blond, sky blued eyed girl. Such drama and romance is mixing, he will be distracted by the girl, and for me it is like real-REAL life television. Though he knows he must find us and bring us back to the other _realm_ for our. . . _crimes_, literally _dead_ or alive, he is known to have the lonely dead heart of a love seeker. He seeks a mate that lives the life of being tortured by her tormentors, now that seeks comfort and a more understanding life." Fanuco said with passion to his words, but also seemed to only bore his brother.

"Can we just kill him after words?" Goliard asked/sighed with a blank face.

"Hhhmmm. . . maybe brother, _maybe_. But, do you not know who_ he_ is brother? He is the one that carries the _demon_." Fanuco said in all seriousness as Goliard eyes went wide.

"The _cursed-one!_ He is- Then we must kill him brother! Catch him off guard and kill him before he kills us!" Goliard screamed in anger.

"Calm down brother, if we keep low he well never find us. I want to see how long such drama like this can entertain me. If it gets boring, then we kill him first." Fanuco said as he then picked up the dog up from the ground and threw the unconscious dog over his shoulders.

"So, how long must you be 'entertain' then brother? We can't keep low forever, especially, with this small town full of . . . _prey_." Goliard said as if he had gone to his own blood filled heaven, images of his slaughtered prey and delicious screams filled his mind.

"Let's just see how it goes so far brother. Now, change into your _new_ form so we don't leave anymore of our scent around." Fanuco said, after saying so, a ring on his finger glowed bright yellow, with a blinding shine, Fanuco did not even look close to the creature he was, he had the complete appearance of a normal teen age boy that looked nothing like his real form.

"Gah, I hate when I change into a _mortal_. Makes me feel like I'm my own prey." Goliard shuttered with displeasure.

"Deal with it Goliard, unless you want to get killed by the cursed bloodsucker with an inner demon, I would change into your new form." Fanuco said with a roll of his now 'normal' brown eyes that went with his new form.

And with that, Fanuco left in a flash, leaving his irritated brother behind as he growled.

"I hate feeling like the weak mortal!" Goliard roared out has his own ring changed his form into his fake human form.

"I will see to this towns grounds be drenched in blood before I let the cursed demon kill me." Was the last thing Goliard growled before a swift flash of his own, he followed his brother to the little town that would tempt him ever so much just to kill off everyone in it.

* * *

**(Hope you all liked! In the next chapter, Boomers demon finally gets out to see Bubbles for himself, and just a warning, the other half of Boomer will be a sore jackass at first, he will be very opposite from our sweet, kind, clean, AGAIN, CLEAN MINDED Boomer. M-to MA people.**

**And also just to put it out there now, the inner demon of Boomer, his name is Boom****_ar_****, yeah I'm lazy to put a more 'demon' like name . . . . . . . . REVIEW!)**

**(Names meaning of new OC's)**

**(Fanuco-Free**

**Goliard- The Rebel.)**


	4. Boomer ?

**Boomer?**

* * *

"Bubbles. . . Bubbles Unuvar. . ." A blond boy sighed dreamy like as he walked out of the hill cave. The sun wouldn't be out for an hour, But Boomer never really sleeps that long anyway. His mind was too filled of what had almost happened yesterday.

Boomer Jo Joey had almost kissed Bubbles, a girl he only knew for TWO days has made his heart almost feel, alive again. Something about Bubbles had final made him realizes about something, it was Her, it has to be!

"It's her, I know it now. I can. . . I can feel it!" Boomer sighed, "I never felt my heart almost beat again in. . .literally years! Hundreds to Thousands of years I never felt my heart beat again even if it is dead. This had to mean that I might have found more than a mate, or a life mate, No. I Boomer might have found my long lost soulmate! She. . . she has to be, I don't think I'm wrong this time. Though there have never been other times I wanted to be with a girl." Boomer whispered as his goofy smile never left his face.

**_"What, The, Fuck, Are, You, Saying? You, Shit, Face."_** The voice in his head growled slowly being angered of what Boomer had been saying.

"Oh, it's you." Boomer grumbled, but, if anything, he shares a body with his demon self anyway, maybe he needed to know as well, even if it might give Boomer a head ache.

"Hey, look. I . . . I found my- I mean, our soulmate. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's her." Boomer said, though an unsettling feeling hit the bottom of his guts.

**_"Um. . .What?!"_** The voice seethed.

"Our, _soulmate_. Look I'll explain why. Every time I was around her, I thought I would be knocked out by her. . Unbelievable scent~. Like vanilla ice cream mixed with sweet sugary peach. Her blond hair looked golden, eyes bluer then the skies them self, and her smile? Her perfect sweet smile nearly made my knees melt! And when she added that adorable giggle I thought I had died and gone to heaven~! But that was just her goddess look, her personality? Just as great! Sweet, kind, so shy that even when she looks away she only hides that cute blushing, that I somehow always make her do. And to think an adorable, beautiful girl like her could also be bullied for being her. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend either, but that gives me the best chance anyway to maybe, . . . have her fall in love me the way I have." Boomer said whit all truth.

He was in a daze again, he looked to the sky that he couldn't wait to see it turn blue, it would only remind him of Bubbles.

**_"Hehe. . .Heheheheh-!_**_"_ The voice in Boomers head suddenly laughed, making Boomer snap out a daze state and then looked confused.

**_"Heheh-hehe! Ha-Hahahaha! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** The voice in Boomers head laughed none stop, it even got to the point of giving Boomer a head ache.

**_"HA-HAHAH! Oh! YOU, Boomer, can be so funny sometimes! And that's coming from ME! HAHA-HAHAHA! Few! Eh- that was a good one."_** The voice in Boomers head finally calmed.

"I. . . I'm serious, no joke!" Boomer declared, but the voice just snickered.

**_"HA-! Yeah, okay."_**

"I, AM! It might have been even love at first sight, but, then again she just must be the one!"

**_"Oh-?! Two. . . days? That all it took? Even if we lived since. . . OH WAIT! That's right? What YEAR is it again?! Or a better question is how OLD are you again?!"_**

After the voice asked that, Boomer had nothing to say, though he knew very well how old he was, or. . . they are.

**_"That's what I thought, it has been a couple of . . .hm, hundred? Or is it. . .oh yeah! THOUSENDS! It has been that long for you to find the 'one' in just two days in a town you had just got to?! ARE, YOU, FUCKING KIDDING, ME!"_**

"Shut, UP!" Boomer growled, but he knew that wouldn't make, him, go away.

**_"Oh no! Not this time! Have you even told her yet then?! Of what you are?! If you already have you're fucked up in the head more than usual to tell someone you know for only a day! And if you haven't then you can't keep such a secret from her if she is our soulmate, of what you- OR WE ARE!" _**The voice suddenly roared. **_"You forget about me too often you idiot! Just because you might have found the 'one' for your self doesn't mean you can forget about me so easily!"_**

"I know! But-" Boomer tried to say, yet a sudden familiar splitting head ache then made him groan.

**_"But Nothing! And were on an very. . .easy . . . JOB! To get done with! Or do you want them to skip town because you were distracted by some vixen?!" _**The voice roared once more.

"I know, I KNOW! But. . . .I'm . . .I'm. . –" Boomer stuttered as something in his chest made him hurt, bad enough to feel as his heart was almost alive again to hurt.

**_"What is wrong with you?! Your more softer then always, which is not good when you find the targets! There will be a bloody fight if they resist, which I will have to end up stepping in to that point since your so-"_**

"Alone. . ." Boomer muttered as he then got on his knees, feeling his chest feel emptier than ever, even with a dead heart.

**_"What?"_**The voice asks in confusion, now hearing something that he never heard from Boomer.

"I'm . . . so . . .alone _Boomar_! I know you don't care, but I do!" Boomer scream out. It was a big surprise to the voice that was finally known as Boomar, that he then remained silent.

"And YES! I OR WE! OH, WHATEVER! HAVE BEEN MATE-LESS FOR _TWO-THOUSAND YEARS_ TO THIS DAY! YES I'M DESPRATE ENOUGH TO FALL FOR A GIRL IN ALL THOSE YEARS SO QUICK! I'M TIRED OF BEING ALONE! I!. . . .I want. . . . " Boomer was screaming, but slowly calming as he crumbled to the ground.

"I want a mate so BAD! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Boomer screamed once more.

**_"You. . . want a vixen that bad, huh?"_**Boomar asked surprisingly calm, and not in a mocking like way for once.

"I-I want and need a mate! Even if you don't." Boomer muttered as he flipped onto his back to look at the still night sky.

**". . . ."**

"Are you even there?! Or have you left me?" Boomer muttered in frustration.

**_"Let me out."_**The voice said in a serious tone.

"No! I told you-" Boomer was about to snap till a sudden split head ache made Boomer then groan to the pain. But soon once his body started to shake, he knew right away what that meant. Boomer was now realizing he was losing control of his body, to his other half.

**_"You don't get it, do YOU?! WE, have a job that must get done first! But if you're SO sure of this. . . 'Girl!' that isn't like other vixen's, I want to see HER!"_**Boomar growled. **_"You keep forgetting that if she becomes yours, shell be MINE too! Shouldn't she see what I'AM like?! Even if she'll have no clue what we really are?!"_**

N-NO! I won't let you harm-!" Boomer was snapping as he had to flip over to try to get up, but he only then clenched the ground as the pain grew.

**_"I, WON'T! Harm her you idiot! Not the way I do with other mortals, No."_**Boomar snickered. **_"No, since you see her as the 'one' I'll be. . . nice to the 'girl'. If you, know, what I mean."_**

"W-What?! No I-AH!" Boomer then shut his eyes tight as he shook violently, and with Boomers eyes closed his ring glowed like never before, then slowly darkening, but not back to sapphire, but to black royal blue color. As soon as that happened, _'Boomer'_ stopped shaking and unclenched the dirt ground.

Then, all was quiet, the sky was slowly being covered by sudden clouds that mad the moon disappear to then turn the forest back into its darken woods. The wind did pick up as it turned the air cold and picked up swirling leaves that blew off somewhere else over a now standing.

. . . _Boomar._

With a menacing grin, Boomar's now darker eyes then looked up to the sky that had rain clouds moving in.

"AH! It's good to be out again!" Boomar laughed as he took a big whiff of the scent of the forest. Exhaling in satisfaction, Boomar then looked at the clothing 'Boomer' was wearing, making his grin then drop.

"Really?! This choice of clothing?! _Oh_ I don't think so." Boomar growled as he then made his way back into the hill cave that was only yards away.

**"BOOMAR! YOU JACKASS!"** Boomers voice screamed out, Boomar only chuckled.

"Awe, shouldn't you be locked up by the time we switched?" Boomar asked in a laughed.

**"NO! YOU LOUSY-! YOU FORCED TO SWITCH! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU DAMN PERMISSION TO DO SO-! AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS TO HARM BUBBLES-!"** Boomer screamed which only made Boomar laugh again.

"Oh shut it drama queen, I told you I won't do any harm, I mean I will if she piss's me off-"

**"Bubbles will not try to piss you off because she is too kind hearted you dick! She's nearly like an angel, that will NOT be harm in ANYWAY! What so ever!"** Boomer seethed. Boomar only moved his jaws in a mocking way at every word Boomer had said.

"Gods of Hell, Will you not shut up!" Boomar then growled.

**"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"** Boomer screamed which rang a head ache through Boomars head.

"Oh for fuck sakes- If I make a _promise_ with you, will you shut it?!" Boomar then groaned, even though making a deal or promise's was more annoying to him, he'll do anything to have some peace.

**". . . . ."**

"Hello?! You there shit face?!" Boomar asked now impatient, he was more eager to switch out of the cloths he was in to something more to his own taste.

**"What do you propose?"** Boomer asked half annoyed.

"Fine, I won't do any harm to this, _Bubbles_, and as a bonus I'll 'protect' her if I have to, so don't go more pissy on me if I end up getting in a fight." Boomar muttered, having to protect someone was not one of his things.

**". . . . . "** Boomer was silent, but then sighed. **"What do you want in return, Boomar?"**

"Nothing-" Boomar was saying, till in his more private mind that Boomer would never hear, he thought of something that made him smile evilly along with licking his lips like a hungry animal.

"Ooorrr. . .well. . . I know you will force to switch back sooner or later, but I could just switch back willingly once I have had my time. Say. . . Midnight?" Boomar said as his eyes grew with hunger, that he had to end up controlling himself to wait for later on.

**"Wait- why do you want to be out that long?!"** Boomer asked out of concern.

"What, can't a guy have some real freedom?! Were we not born in America?!" Boomar snickered.

**"No, Transylvania."**

"Fuck you!" Boomar growled out with gritting teeth.

Boomer sighed and if he was in control of his body he would have face palmed.

**"Fine! But why do you want to be out that long anyway?"** Boomer asked again.

"My reason is my own fool, so I'll switch back by midnight. Now leave me be." Boomar said as he then claimed into the cave hill.

**"Fine, just don't harm Bubbles. That's all I ask. But Midnight BOOMAR! No later. . ."** Boomer's voice echoed.

Boomar sighed in relief for Boomer to be gone. But now not only was he wanting to see this Bubbles, but he _needed_ to see her.

"Two-Thousands years, all those years and a vixen finally caught his eye? Hehe, . . . Bullshit." Boomar muttered. "The damn guy doesn't get that he's also on the mission, but I guess it can be hold off for now. The dumb ass targets must have a reason for this town, so they might not go anywhere for now. So, as for now I need a change and then wait to see the 'one', myself."

And with that Boomar then walked off into the dark cave, till day light came.

* * *

"Alright, this must be the dammed place." Boomar said as he walked onto the high school camus, though there would only be 10 minutes left till school started.

As he made his way around what appeared to be a courtyard, Boomar quickly found a spot on a bench he thought he could keep to himself, after settling on the bench he looked around at all the kids who looked oddly at him.

He only grinned at that, knowing Boomer would be wearing his choice of clothing all the time would become odd for what Boomar was wearing. Boomar never liked to look so normal, not like Boomer anyway.

No, Boomars choice of clothing would be what he was wearing now. A black sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket that went past his waist, dirty black jeans with a chain that hanged from the belt waist, and even though he preferred to wear some black shoes, he had no choice but just to wear Boomers Nikes for now. All in all, he made sure he didn't look too alike to Boomer, he even made the already messy hair due more into a wilder look.

So, there Boomar sat as he looked around some more and noticed how a look of kids did look at him, but the thing with Boomar was, he didn't give a flying shit. He knew all too well how high schools will always be, but it wasn't that that then made him uneasy.

It was that fact he was surrounded by his favorite _food_ is what was nearly making him mad, but he came to terms to have control not to attack everything in the place.

"Damn this is going to be hard, but then again it's always hard not to . . . _feed_." Boomar growled to himself as he tried to relax more on the bench.

"Hey! You Boomer?!" Someone called out.

_"Fuck."_ Boomar cursed himself, now he had to try to play 'Boomer'. Though yes he can hear all what Boomer is saying once in awhile, but no sight or real interest to listen in on who Boomer talks to, especially if Boomer makes 'friends' or whatever the hell he does that ends Boomar having to talk to some stranger to him.

Boomar then turned to some kid that made his way over to him.

"Yes? What do you want?" Boomar asked out of annoyance to the guy who looked pissed at him. He looked strong looking, but even as strong as the guy looked, Boomar laughed on the inside knowing he could easily rip his head off right there and then.

"Hey, so um, I heard some things about you dissing on my new girl yesterday, you should know her as my Michael Castro." The guy said with a so called intimidating face.

"Could you remind me what I said then, I'm not one to remember the sluts I meet." Boomar laughed, the guy only looked murderess then.

"You want to say that again punk ass?!" The guy threaten with a crack of his knuckles. Boomar only laughed more as he then stood to face the so called strong man before him with a wicked grin.

"I SAID! Remind me what I said then since I don't remember the SLUTS I meet." Boomar laughed again as he knew he was now in deep waters with this guy.

"Do you need to know who I' am then shit head?! I'm Bobby Peters! Captain of the football team! I could tackle you to the fucking ground and break your back like a twig!" Bobby said very seriously.

"Ooohhh. . . I'm so fucking scared I think I shit myself, oh wait, that's just load of shit coming out of your mouth." Boomar said with a roll of his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't even care when a sudden giant crowed was slowly forming around them.

* * *

Just as Bubbles pulled up in the parking lot, she looked out her window to see something odd going on at the court yard. She saw a giant crowed of kids forming some kind of circle around something. She parked her car and got out. But after she closed her car door she checked herself one last time to make sure her curly blond hair was nice a curly with a flower clip in the back, her aqua blue t-shirt with an imprinted white flower on the front was straight and not wrinkly, her new pair of dark blue skinny jeans was also not wrinkly, and her white sandals dirt-less.

_"I wonder where Boomer could be?"_ Bubbles wondered as she tucked her purse under her arm and made her way to see what was with the giant crowd. But just as Bubbles got on the side walk-

"Yo Boob-bles!" Sally called out as she and Jessie fast walked up to Bubbles.

"Hey, you here to-" Jessie suddenly stopped talking and looked Bubbles over, she suddenly looked impressed as did Sally.

"Wow! You actually look good!" Sally suddenly commented Bubbles.

"Oh wow! I don't know where the sudden change came from but you do look better in what you're wearing then that nerdy look." Jessie to commented with a nod. Bubbles just looked stunned and confused by the sudden complements, but blushed anyway and nodded back at the girls.

"Oh, um, thanks." Bubbles muttered, but while the minions were busy looking over Bubbles newest look, Michael slowly stomped up to Bubbles with a growing smirk.

"Well, well! Looks like your just in time for the show." Michael said with confidents as she flipped her hair over her shoulders.

"W-What show?" Bubbles asked, not fully knowing what was going on.

"Oh, your little _boyfriend_ getting his ass kicked in front of the whole school." Michael laughed, Bubbles still looked confused, she didn't have a boy- . . . .

"BOOMER!" Bubbles suddenly yelled and then without a second thought she then ran over to the crowd and soon tried to budge through the crowd.

"Hey! Let me through!" Bubbles yelled out as she hopped a bunch of times to see if she could even see Boomer, but too many people where taller then she had expected and she couldn't see a thing.

"Boomer! BOOMER!" Bubbles screamed, soon, for the first time, Bubbles was then angered by the fact she couldn't get to Boomer to get him out of whatever mess Michael had planned. So with whatever strength Bubbles had, she budge her way through the tough crowd and made her way to Boomer.

* * *

"COME HERE JACKASS!" Bobby screamed as he tried to hit Boomar several times, but failed as Boomar kept dodge all the seemingly easy 'hits'.

"Really? You can't even get a little scratch on me, lead alone a punch." Boomar yawned as he only looked bored out of his mind.

The crowed was half excited and half un amused by the fact Bobby couldn't get a punch in and how, who they all believe is Boomer who keeps dodging all the hits.

"Come on Bobby! Kick his ass!"

"Dude he doesn't even look that tough! Come on Bobby!"

"Man this fight sucks!"

Boomar only rolled his eyes as he only dodge some other lame hit and listen to how every mortal seemed to only be on Bobby's side.

"Gods of Hell can only know how much I would kill everyone off so much." Boomar said to himself as he grew border when he should be seeing-

_Boomer-!_

"What?" Was the first thing Boomar said when he looked into the direction of where Boomer's name was being called.

"HA! GOT YOU NOW ASSHOLE!" Bobby yelled and then tried to hit 'Boomer' while he was off guard while his head was still turned.

But Boomar didn't need to look as he caught the balled up fist in his hand, earning a wild gasping from the crowd. Boomar rolled his eyes and then had, had enough of this so called fight.

To make it all end, Boomar looked at a shocked Bobby as he tried to punch him again with his free fist, but Boomar caught the other one easily and then laughed.

"You, Bobby Peter's, are so _pathetic."_ Boomar chuckled with a menacing smile that seemed to finally put fear in Bobby's eyes. So with a swift knee kick to Bobby's gut, making Bobby then cough up spit which made the crowd go wild with gasps and cheers. But to Boomar disappointment he didn't use all of his strength to really kill Bobby, just enough to leave a mere bruise.

"Weak." Boomar growled as he let Bobby fall to the ground, then Boomar turn to the crowd that only looked in udder shock to see the toughest athlete in school just had his ass handed to him. Boomar only rolled his eyes and then looked over the frozen crowd, to see only what appeared to be teachers and security guards making the crowd slowly un-froze and scatter around to get away.

_Boomer-! BOOMER-!_

"That must be the vixen Boomer was talking about." Boomar said as he looked elsewhere to try on spot who was calling out Boomers name, but he knew best just to go for now and not get involved in trouble.

So, while everyone was scattering around, he vanished with the crowd.

* * *

"Boomer!" Bubbles called out after dodging everyone, but she only found Bobby on the ground while slowly coming to his feet.

"Bobby! Where's Boomer?" Bubbles ask as she helped Bobby up off the ground.

"HEY! Get your hands off him!" Michael snapped as she made her way over Bobby's side and puched Bubbles away. Bubbles only rolled her eyes and then looked around for Boomer, but he was now nowhere to be seen.

"Come on lets go! The school security guards are coming! We got to split now!" Sally said as she and Jessie arrived in time to help Michael hold Bobby up. Michael gave Bubbles a death glare, sending a fearful shiver through Bubbles as she gulped nervously.

"This isn't over!" Michael hissed the words at Bubbles before she, Bobby, and her minions walked off before the school security even got there.

Bubbles was the only one standing around, even as the crowd disperse, the school security guards only scratching their head in confusion, Bubbles was still wondering where Boomer had gone. But she had no choice but to then walk off and into school.

"Boomer, I hope your okay." Bubbles sighed, not knowing where Boomer was, she couldn't' do anything but to also hope that Boomer was soon going to be in first hour. Knowing the kids in her school, no one would rat out who was in a fight to a teacher. So Boomer and even Booby might be in the clear, for now.

* * *

"Well, that was. . . _fun_." Boomar yawned as he walked around in the back of the school with hands behind his neck. To much displeasure of not ending Bobby, Boomar was now annoyed and irritated.

"Just for that I should pay the bustard a visit tonight." Boomar growled.

***RING!***

Boomar stopped at the sound of the school bell ringing. But before he even suggested of going into the building, something in the wind picked up something that was far more familiar.

It was the light scent, of the _targets._

"Hehe. . . well then, looks like I have a more important something to do for now." Boomar chuckled with a smirk. He knew the job was more important than the vixen he wanted to see, and since school will never be his thing anyway, what was the use now? He could see her when he wants now that he was in control of the body, so he could do what he want, when EVER he wants.

"Keh', Sorry _'Bubble'_. I got a job to do first." Boomar snickered and then walked off, with hands now in his pockets while the menacing smirk never fell.

* * *

**Bubbles POV.**

While class was going on, I have been txting Boomer in secret the whole time in class. I didn't get any response at all so far and I was so worried about Boomer.

_"Was he at the nurse?! Or did he just leave?!"_ I thought out of frustration. I wanted to then just get up and leave to go find Boomer, but I wasn't that brave to do such a thing. I didn't have strong guts like that.

So I'll just have to wait till lunch or something.

Just as first hour ended, I walked out of the class room, made my way to my locker just to get my math book for later, and leave for second hour. But while I was walking down the hall I knew a lot of kids where glancing at me and the whispering something to a friend close by after they saw me. I knew they might have either been whispering about me and Boomer, or about how Boomer vanished right after the fight with Bobby and Boomer not being at my side this time.

I was just about to enter my next class when I was stopped by Bobby's best friend Nate. If anything Nate almost looked like Bobby's twin, if Nate had more muscles, pale blue-green eyes, not dark black-brown eyes, and brown short hair besides black.

"Yo Bubbles, I need to talk to you." Nate said, looking down at me with a serious look. I gulped as Nate took my hand and lead me away down a narrow hallway that was then empty.

_"Oh no. . ."_ I thought out of fear for Boomer, or for me, maybe for both of us.

"W-What do you want Nate?" I asked, I nearly jumped when Nate laid his hand only the wall close to my head, maybe to make sure I don't get away.

"Look her missy, Bobby was in the nurse and he was sent home because his injuries were pretty bad." Nate said giving me a serious look that made me nearly tremble.

"W-What does that h-have to do with-" I was saying till Nate gave me a glare that silenced me.

"Don't play dumb with me Bubbles, or other why's known as _Boob_-bles. That asshole Boomer, your stupid_ boyfriend_ really hurt Bobby, and hell, Bobby might not make it to have the first practice which is not good for the team at all! I don't have a damn clue how Boomer hurt OUR star quarter back, but now Boomers going to pay big time! So if you see that smart ass, you tell him that he's dead meat." Nate said with venom in each word.

"But it wasn't Boomer fault! Michael might have put Bobby up to it in the first place anyway! They should have known that Boomer was stronger than he looked! And if you can hurt Boomer you can do your best, even if you'll fail to do so anyway if Boomer can beat Bobby in a fight." I snapped out of annoyance and to defend Boomer.

"Wow, have you change into a real women for you to have the nerve to say that to me." Nate said as he looked me dead in the eye with his cold stare, but suddenly soften when he looked me over like it wasn't a big deal.

"You know, I've always wondered why Jason was after you. And now I think I see it." Nate said with a sudden smile, I looked at him like some crazy bi-polar that went from threatening to sudden flirt with me. I blushed, but it was out of embarrassment because I actually knew that Nate is known to be a womanizer. I wanted to just kick him were it would hurt because of whatever images was running through his disgusting mind now.

"Nate, I don't want to or ever talk to you anymore." I snapped as I then ducked under his arms and walked away. But the since he was watching me never left, and now I knew I had another 'Jason' on me now.

* * *

After second hour and third hour ended I was now in forth. I still couldn't get a hold on Boomer yet, I continued to txt him but nothing back. But now I had to face that fact that Boomer might have his phone off or something.

"Alright class, for today we will be doing a poetry assignment that will require partners, so partner up and no complaining about it either. " Mr. Shane announced.

Everyone did groan about it and got up o be partnered up with some one. I just sighed knowing no one would want to be paired with me excepted Boomer. Thinking about him made my heart sore over worry and loneliness. I was tempted to txt him again, when I looked up and saw Nate strolling over to me.

_"No. . . no, no, no, NO!"_ I thought, now really wondering if Nate now had a thing for me, but just over my new look.

"Well, well. I got my partner." Nate said without a care as he took empty seat where Boomer would sit next to me at.

"No, go, away!" I said with grit teeth as I looked away from Nate.

"Come on, still mad about what I said? I was only mad at Boomer." Nate said now nudging me at the side of my arm with a pencil.

"Well yes! You were snapping about going after Boomer so why shouldn't I?!" I snapped, but not to loud for the class to hear.

"Again, I was only mad over Bobby. Still going to kick Boomers ass just to let you know." Nate said like it was some sort of a must to do so to Boomer.

"Oh?! Haven't you said enough about threatening _my_ boyfriend?!" I snapped again, but then made myself blush when I accidently referred Boomer my boyfriend.

"Please, I really know he's not your guy. How can Boomer and you be together if you guys only knew each other for a couple of days? When you should be with someone you know better, like, _me_?"

I then looked to Nate with a shocked face when he said that, I was on the verge to slap him across the face. But, I, as always, kept my temper.

"What else is there to know about a womanizer like you, Nate?!" I practically hissed, by then I think I was only loud enough for Mr. Shane to clap down a ruler on his desk.

"Work on the assignment please! Only talk about working you two!" Mr. Shane called out while everyone else snickered.

I rolled my eyes and did so as I got paper out for me and Nate. But I knew this assignment wasn't going to be done, I couldn't work with guys like Nate.

And that's what happened, every time I tried then to get Nate to pay attention to doing work he would be staring at me and not the paper or listen to what I was explaining.

_"Oh, this is going to be fun, but not for me."_ I thought as I rolled my eyes at Nate as he wiggled his eye brows at me.

* * *

Just as forth hour let out, I made my way back up the third floor to my locker again to get my lunch. The hallways where now empty as I was on the third floor again. I got to my locker and put my things away and get my lunch.

But while I was doing so I had this sudden feeling, like I was being _watched_.

But that's normal if your alone in an empty hallway, with teachers not in their classrooms since their at lunch too.

I got the same feeling again and then looked behind me, then down the hall on the right and left.

_"No one's here Bubbles, it's just you."_ I thought and went on doing my business. I got my lunch bag, closed my locker and then made my way down stairs, but even as I walked down the stairs, that feeling came back and this time I heard _footsteps_ somewhere. I turned whichever way to see if anyone was around, but I didn't see anyone.

"Hello?!" I called out, but nothing. The fear was finally getting to me so I walked down the stairs faster, while hearing the footsteps, I kept looking around for who was making the footsteps yet there was no one.

So by then I bolted down the stairs and finally got to the first floor, I was panting when I finally got some time to breath. I looked up the stairs to see no one, I looked down the first floor hallway no one was there, I was, _alone_.

_"It must have been in my head. I'm just hearing things."_ I thought out of relief. But when I turned around-"EEP!" I yelped when I ran into some one, after doing so my heart stopped when I looked to see it to be-

"Boomer!" I squealed as I quickly wrapped my arms around Boomer and hugged him.

"Boomer, where have you-"I was asking when I un-hug Boomer to look up at him, but I noticed how Boomer was dressed in almost all black, and how he just looked so, _different_. I even found it completely off of how his eyes where. . Not dark ocean blue, not even close, more like . . . _black blue_.

"B-. . . Boomer?" I said in a low tone. He had this blank face at me, and then looked me over.

He didn't even say anything when he grasped my hand, held it to the air and twirled me around to see my whole look. I blushed when he then pulled me closer to him.

"Hhhmmm. . ." Boomer hummed as he looked me in the eyes, I only looked confused at Boomer as he only stared at me.

"Bubbles?" Boomer questioned, I was stunned by how deep and huskier Boomer's voice was.

"Yes, _Boomer_?" I asked, after answering him he then went wide eyed as he suddenly smirked at me. I blushed harder when Boomer kissed my hand, then placed kiss's up my arm, my shoulder, then my neck. I trembled when Boomer then walked behind me, wrapped his arms around me from behind as he continued to put light kiss's around my neck. . . . wait. . . WHAT?!

"B-B-B-BOOMER!?" I squeaked with a tomato red face when Boomer suddenly purred into my neck.

"My, my. You do smell like vanilla, with hint of that sweet peach." Boomer purred and breathed air on my neck that made me have goosebumps all over. My mind was slowly going blank when he even licked around my neck to a point he found my weak spot that I then had to bite my lips to keep me from moaning.

"Hm? To bad you don't taste of it, but it's just as good to just taste _you_." Boomer chuckled in my ear. I had no choice but to then drop my lunch bag and place my hands over Boomers arms as they cling across my chest while Boomer had his head now at the crook of my neck.

"B-Boomer! What has gotten into you–AH!" I suddenly moaned out when Boomer sucked on my neck and even nibbled a little.

I didn't know what happened next, but Boomer had somehow lead us to the stairs to then sit on a step while he somehow swung my numb legs over his lap as he then just held me in his arms.

"You tend to act so shy, I can tell from the look on your. . . _very_ gorges face." Boomer chuckled as he played with a strain of my curly hair. I felt all sort of confusing feelings from how Boomer was acting and why he was being so affectionately. But I was more concerned of a hickey that might be on my neck now and how if someone saw it, well, they might think something else.

"Boomer, please! I'm not familiar with this sort of affection." I squeaked as Boomer placed a soft kiss on the side of my head. But when I got a chance to look back to Boomer, he looked more pleased when he then gave me more of a sly smirk.

"_That_, is actually good to hear my dear. No other male has ever done this sort of thing with you." Boomer then leaned in closer till our nose's touched while I gasped an 'eep!' when Boomer lips were also close to mine.

"B-Boomer-!?" I squeaked again while Boomer only looked at me with a more hungry look.

"As long as I'm around, no other male will ever touch you. Even when I'm not here by your side. _Bubbles. . ."_ Boomer whispered as he then, kissed the side of my lips!

I then closed my eyes as if he would then kiss me on my lips next, but I only moaned out when Boomer went back to kissing around my neck. Why I was ALLOWING Boomer to do this with me I had NO CLUE! My mind was just blank when I felt Boomer even glade his teeth and tongue around my neck as he almost sound as if he was hissing. It actually felt sensual and exciding to feel such things Boomer was doing to me.

"Gggrrr, Tell me something, why do you have such a name as _Bubbles_, dear?" Boomer asked in an even darker, huskier tone then before that made me want to melt.

"I-I don't k-k-know, I mean, I know it's an o-odd name," I was whispering when I opened my eyes half way to look at Boomer out of the corner of my eyes to see his smirking face now away from my neck.

"It is, a very _odd_ name, but yet it seems to have a suiting to your looks." Boomer chuckled as he held me tighter while he licked his lips at me."I will let you know now, any _"cute"_ pet names you give me, I would suggest a name like. . . **_Boomar_**. Yes, Boomar would be something I would like indeed."

"B-Boomar?" I whispered, right after saying that Boomer's eyes seemed to go wide with a sudden shine, or, more like odd blue_ glow_ in his pupils as his smirked turned into a grand grin.

"_Yes!_ Just like that! But, that was a mere whisper, say that name again, but_ louder_ for me." Boomer said in a more soft order. I gulped as I felt a burning heat grow in my body, something that was also new to me.

"Boomar." I said louder, just saying that suddenly made Boomer shutter, then giving me a lustful look.

"Again, but, _Louder!" _Boomer said as he went back into my neck to place more soft tongueful kiss's. Just him doing that made me feel a new sensation I had no idea I could ever feel!

"Boomar-!" I said as loud as I could, that then earned me some sort of animal growl from Boomer that made me shiver with some sort of pleasure.

"Gods of Hell, the way you say that name is like silk. Such a soft voice is like _sex_ to my ears!" Boomer purred, I should have snapped out of the embrace right there and then when Boomer used, 'sex', to describe how I sound. But . . . . I didn't, I knew something was wrong with me when I wasn't acting the way I should since I never experienced this affection before.

"But now, let me hear you _moan_ that name." Boomer growled as he licked and lightly nibbled again on that spot that made me all tingling inside, and the heat inside me grew.

"B-Boomar-HHAA!" I moaned out, because after Boomer shifted for one arm to hold me up, while a free hand made its way to my rear to then grip one of my butt cheeks! I only moaned out, and was now gripping the front of Boomer's shirt while Boomer only made more growling/purring noises.

"Yes. . . that's it. Don't be so stressed. Let me help you feel. . ._ amazing_. If you allow me to do so."Boomer purred. I was becoming more and more like putty for Boomer now, all these new feelings was slowly becoming too much for me. Was it this feeling I wouldn't let other guys do to me except Boomer? A guy I only now knew for three days I was willingly letting him do what he was doing to me now. Whatever it was that was making me so willingly to Boomer, it burned inside me, and my _heart._

Something in the back of my head was telling me to stop Boomer, but I didn't listen.

"Dear, look up to me, look into my _eyes."_ Boomer whispered, I was silently panting when I looked up to him. That was when I saw a blue flash in his pupils that then made me suddenly sleepy.

"B-Boomer. . ." I whispered a yawn as his pupils only glowed blue that then made me ever so sleepy.

"Rest, Bubbles. Rest and dream peacefully. . . ."His echoing yet soothing words where the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**(Hope you all like, review to tell me what you all think. I LOVE REVIEW'S!)**


	5. Discovery

**(Okay, had to post this for the vampire lovers that had been asking by PM for another chapter to this story, so here it is.)**

**(Also, shout out to a (****Blue Black Water Lolita Sweet) once I had read her review, happy b-day when it comes up. There will be many more questions to the story and ****answers** will be answered with more chapters to come. hope for all to enjoy.)

**Discovery**

* * *

**Bubbles POV.**

"Oooohhh, what happened?" I wondered as I fluttered my eyes open. It crossed my mind if I had fainted again, but this time as I woke up my site was blurry and my head was half hurting.

Till finally, when I managed to sit up. It finally hit me like a stack of bricks.

I was in . . . . a _hole_?

I gave a completely confused look when I sat up on a rock, or a large bolder of some sort with a large blanket wrapped around me that made me feel very warm. I was slowly going into a panic when I looked around what I now believed to be a cave I was somehow in, and the only light sores was coming from dozens of lit candles placed on the corners of the cave. I looked around very worriedly to see if I could at least find the exit of the cave I was in, but the candles weren't too bright for me to see anything else.

"H-Hello?" I muttered, I swallowed hard as I removed the blanket from me in pure hope that I was still in my cloths, but I was relieved to see and feel I was still in my cloths, the thought of being kidnapped went through my head and I thought of the worse of my condition. But I seemed to be fine, untouched in a good way, the only thing I was feared of, was being in a cave that I had no idea how I got here.

"Um, a-any one there?" I whispered, but my voice seemed not to be low since my voice echoed passed the still candles and into the dark.

My whole body felt the need to just run around like a maniac to find the exit and bolt out of here, but my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest when I did hear something odd. I couldn't tell if it was footsteps or if I might just be imagining the sound.

I tried to get up, but that was when I realized of how. . . _weak_ I felt. I didn't know what it was, I felt my body half numb and I had a real stinging pain in my neck. . .

Wait. . .my _neck?_

Just then I managed to bring one of my hands to feel around my neck, I didn't feel anything. . . Till I moved my hand around the right side of my neck to feel something that made my heart nearly stop and my eyes wider than ever before.

I felt two. . . small . . . tiny holes between my shoulder and neck on the right side of my neck that made me tremble in udder fear. I raised my hand in my face to see little blood on the tips of my fingers that made my skin crawl.

"Wha. . . .w-w-WHAT!?" I screamed as I shook and whimpered in fear, my eyes became blurry by tears that were coming up in the corner of my eyes.

"Ah, your awake."

I jumped nearly out of my skin when a dark voice called out, but I couldn't see who it was, whoever it was, was hiding in the shadows beyond the lights of the candles.

"W-Who's t-t-t-there!?" I nearly screamed out of being so terrified.

But that was when my own blood went cold when a shadowy figure came into my blurry view, then became clear of whom it was once the person came into the candle lit room of the rocky cave.

_"Boomer-!"_ I gasped.

**(A/N: Still Boomar, not Boomer.)**

Boomer, now stood almost in the middle of the room. Then as if a reality check, I completely remembered something that made me nearly blush.

_"T-The stairs! In the school, while I was walking down them, B-Boomer was. . ."_

My mind trailed off of how Boomer had been nibbling, kissing, and just all sorts of things he was doing on my neck while he was holding me in his arms. Then how his cool lips where nearly on mine, but he only kissed the side of my lips yet that was enough to make my heart pound.

He was doing something that made me feel, something I was not familiar with. I mix of some sort of heat and sensation.

But I didn't want to remember that, not now anyway.

Once I was out of that deep thought, I looked over Boomer and saw something I wish I didn't.

Blood. . .

There was blood around the corner of Boomers mouth, and even blood on his hands. He was smirking at me while his eyes looked darkly at me. Right then I thought my world turned upside down at what I was seeing, of a sweet Boomer, or at least I thought was sweet and kind, nearly covered in blood. By then every negative thought went through my head in a second, but now was not the time to think of my own stupidity or anything else. Because of seeing a bloody up Boomer that was staring at me with a lick of his lips gave me another hit of a reality check.

"B-Boomer." I whimpered and scooted away and up the a smooth rock wall, ending any other way to be away from Boomer as complete fear took over every inch of my body. The fear grew as Boomer only walked toured me, then knelt down beside the bolder I was laying on to apparently get some sort of a better look at me.

"Hello, dear." Boomer whispered, giving me a menacing smirk, a smirk I didn't like at all.

"Boomer. . .w-why?!" I managed to speak out a sob as my eyes began to run down my cheeks.

"Hm?" Boomer hummed which made me just want to slap him, how can he look so calm and act like he doesn't know what I'm talking about!

"Did you d-do this to me?!"

I finally snapped as I pointed to the side of my neck with the painful wound on it. That finally got Boomers attention as he looked wide eyed. . . with a hungry look in his eyes that made me want to run for my life, but I was cornered and I couldn't even see a way to slip pass him.

"Ah, that!" Boomer purred with a lick of his lips that made me shake violently in fear. I felt sick in my stomach, but I tried to remain calm.

"Sorry about that, but when you're holding such a tantalizing, _girl,_ in your arms. With a scent of pure sugar that can make you drool. I just, HAD, to taste what was under that delicious skin." Boomer cooed, which I only gave him a puzzled look as I wipe away some tears that ran out of my eyes.

"W-What a-are you talking about!?" I questioned, trying to sound serious.

Then, the breath was caught in my throat when Boomer crawled onto the large bolder with me as he was then closer then I wanted him to be.

"N-NO! Stay a-away!" I pleaded as tried to push the Boomer I no longer recognized away from me.

I yelped when Boomer grabbed both my wrist, but not rough or harsh enough to hurt me even as I struggled.

"Enough, stop your struggling so I can heal the wound." Boomer growled.

"No! What are-!" I was whimpering.

But, I stopped immediately when Boomer growled something so animal like, it was a growl that sounded feral. I didn't make a sound or even moved after hearing such a thing.

Then...

When I looked into Boomers eyes, his sclera was all black, and his pupils glowed blue! Added with a disapproved scowling look, I calmed and whimpered.

_"H-How is he even doing that!"_ I screamed in my head, it was the most un human thing I ever saw in those eyes.

I still shook as Boomer looked like he calmed too, as his eyes suddenly and slowly turned back to normal of black blue color. I was frozen after seeing such a thing and I cried even more once Boomer swiftly picked me up in his arms. He stood for a second as he was holding me bridal style, then sat down on top of the bolder while I only laid still as a statue in his arms. My arms were curled up over my chest while my balled up fists were over my mouth to keep my whimpered silent. I shut my eyes tight to try and desperately keep any more tears from falling.

"Sorry, if I had scared you. You were being un submissive and I don't want to be riled up by you rebelling against me." Boomer growled, that then turned into a purr.

"Move you head, dear. Expose your neck to me. Let me heal what now pains you." Boomer purred and I could smell the sick blood that was in his mouth hit my nose. I didn't want to do what he said, but I heard a growl of warning that made me have no choice but to obey him. I moved my neck enough, that I'm sure it gave him complete access to the wound on my neck.

Just as he leaned in, I whimpered and sobbed as my tears did escape my tightly shut eyes.

_"What is he going to do!?"_ I wondered in udder panic.

But just as I felt Boomers familiar tongue run over the spot on my neck where the wound was. I instantly felt the pain in my neck be replaced with this tingling feeling, that actually calmed me enough to ease up against Boomer and quiet my whimpering.

"There, all better, dear." Boomer purred, after hearing him saying that my eyes snapped open as an immediate reflex to feel the wound on my neck, to be gone.

"Wha-!. . . H-How did!?"My stuttering trailed off as I looked to Boomers smirking face, it again occurred to me of the dry blood still around his mouth that made me shutter.

"Hm? Have you not figured it out of what _creature_, I _am_, yet?" Boomer chuckled.

"_What . . . c-creature he, is?"_ I wondered in complete confusion.

_. . . .wait. . ._

"Let me just tell you as simply as I can then, I don't want you to wonder for so long." Boomer chuckled, then leaned straight into my ear as his cool breath brushed against my skin.

"I'm a dark blood sucker, dear. A creature that dwells in the night and not by day, hunting for blood to survive for centuries to come, thirsting for the sweet copper blood that also drives ones empty veins alive once more. With fangs so sharp, deadly and sinful to penetrate a mortals skin to feast that delicious red liquid till the hunger is filled. With powers no human shall ever have unless turned by a dark creature, powers to control with even a soft kiss, you shall be under a spell. If even eye contact with a creature, your mind will be in swirls or be shrouded with blinded pleasure. A creature I speak of is one that plays with prey with seduction and tantalizing appearance to per-sway the innocent victim, with a dark mind hidden so easily along with stained fangs well cleaned by tongue. A sin to feed on only blood, and immortality to live on for years to the unknown future."

Boomer whispered in such a dark a voice, I almost didn't listen to the words he spoke of, instead I would only hear sweet nothing.

But, I heard every word he said and it became all too clear.

_Dark blood sucker...dwells at night…feeds on blood…fangs…powers. _It all only sound familiar to something in a horror movie or a book. In a fantasy world that isn't true, not real in REAL life.

"No. Y-You can't be-!" I whimpered when I repeated what he said over and over again in my head.

"Now, now. Calm down, dear. I'm not going to do any harm to you." Boomer whispered as he held my shaking body tighter.

"Though, yes it is so soon to tell you of such a thing. But then again, the sooner you know now, the better. If you're the, _one_."

"What are you talking about? W-What do you mean the-?!"

_Bubbles, please wake up…_

" Uh?!"

* * *

"AH!" I screamed as I jolted up, I darted my eyes around to see I was in no cave, but I was in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. That was when I realized I was covered in cold sweat and my heart was racing as the first thing I then wanted to do was run to my bathroom in the safety of my home to take the warmest shower till it felt like I was in a sauna.

"Bubbles!?"

That was when I finally took noticed of my aunt Sara was I guess had been sitting in a chair next to the bed the whole time. My aunt smiled at me as her pale light blue eyes shine to see me, still having her blond-gray hair in a bun that she always wears it in, then being in her ever so expansive white business suite.

"Oh Bubbles! Your finally awake, honey!" Sara said in near tears as she hugged me so tight I thought I couldn't breathe.

"A-Aunt! Y-Your, hugging, too, tight!" I coughed, once my aunt let go of me she covered half my face in kiss's.

"Oh! My Bubbles! I thought you wouldn't wake up! I would have thought you were in some sort of coma! But your okay! Thank goodness!"

"Aunt! What are you talking about?!" I asked completely puzzled of what she was saying. She was rubbing any louse tears in her eyes before she could try and give me a straight look.

"Bubbles," Sara began in a sigh of relief. "Sweetie, on Wednesday, the day I got back home early from work again. I got a call from the hospital that you fell down a set of stairs and you have been unconscious for _two days_! Till now, and thank goodness your awake."

"_I…Fell?!"_ I wondered while my aunt hugged me again. But I quickly recalled what she said about being out for two days! What's today?!

"Um, Sara, w-what's today then?!" I asked when something I did remember came to me.

When Sara un hugged me yet again, she looked at me with slight sadness.

"Bubbles, it's Saturday." Sara said that shocked me as my eyes went wide.

"Oh no! _School!_ I missed two days of school! I also missed Friday, I missed my date with-!" I was panicking, but my words were lost when not only did I remember Boomer, but of the dream I also just awoken from.

"A, _date_?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Sara's questioning tone. I looked to her and sweat dropped when I saw how serious my aunt then looked.

"Um, w-with a, new _friend_. Just a friends date! It's a new thing to say instead of a friend outing aunt." I lied, but I was lucky since Sara easily believed it.

"Oh, okay then. But is not the time to think about that." Sara said shaking her head at me.

"Bubbles, you fell down a set of stairs, and have been out for two days. It was already alarming how there was actually no physical damage or any sort of hemorrhaging, nothing but being knocked out unconscious."

That was when Sara took my hands into hers and held onto them tight.

"I thought if you didn't wake up, I would have, thought the udder worse! I actually thought I would end up losing you."

Sara said which brought tears to her eyes, and my own to see such pain in my aunts eyes.

"Sara, I'm never going to leave you! I could never do such a thing to you by leaving that why." I said and for the first time for my aunt, I smiled at her and lightly laughed. "I could never leave you aunt, I love you too much to ever leave in such a way."

"Oh, I know. But, your okay and awake. That's all that matters now." Sara whispered and leaned in to kiss me on the fore head.

"Now, I'm going to go talk to the doctor, get you out of here. Once we do, and I don't care what you say young lady, I am going to take you out shopping for only the best for you. You deserve it." Sara laughed and again gave me another hug before she got up to the walk out the hospital door.

Once she was gone, I ran my hands through my hair, then to my face to rub the tears away and around my cheeks. I took a breath as I managed to get out of the bed and walk to the restroom. My mind was everywhere as I rubbed my shoulder as goosebumps then covered my skin.

_"So, I'm here because I, fell? But I don't really remember anything of that! Also, who found me then if I fell?"_

All sort of questions ran through my head at once and it gave me a real head ache.

Just as I entered the room restroom, I flicked the lights on to first see me in a very big mirror. I looked myself over in the mirror and noticed how even in a gown I looked okay. Then I saw how my hair was down and the curls at the end of my hair was covering around my neck. Just looking at my own neck made me feel edgy and uncomfortable, then when I moved my hair over my shoulder, I completely relaxed to see each side of my neck fine and un marked.

"That dream…it was too real, and, just plain down scary." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

The first thing I imagined seeing was Boomers sweet face, his sweet smile and soft ocean blue eyes looking at me. I felt warm and at peace to imagine him, and being in his arms. Just as I thought of him though, I then remembered every detail of the dream I had before I woke up.

The dream of the a Boomer that was completely different, his dark look, to dark eyes that I didn't recognize, then to, _blood..._

_"Blood."_ I repeated, how, there was blood around his lips, then remembering the smell of it. Then having his tongue over my neck. That was all it took to make the warm feeling be replaced with a chill that went down my spine.

"No…it was a dream. A DREAM. Boomer wouldn't do such a thing. He's a gentlemen, and a sweet guy." I immediately said to try an erase that dream that was, and ONLY a dream.

But one thing that didn't leave my mind, was the words that sounded of a dark poem of no rhyme.

_"I'm a dark blood sucker, dear. A creature that dwells in the night and not by day, hunting for blood to survive for centuries to come, thirsting for the sweet copper blood that also drives ones empty veins alive once more. With fangs so sharp, deadly and sinful to penetrate a mortals skin to feast that delicious red liquid till the hunger is filled. With powers no human shall ever have unless turned by a dark creature, powers to control with even a soft kiss, you shall be under a spell. If even eye contact with a creature, your mind will be in swirls or be shrouded with blinded pleasure. A creature I speak of is one that plays with prey with seduction and tantalizing appearance to per-sway the innocent victim, with a dark mind hidden so easily along with stained fangs well cleaned by tongue. A sin to feed on only blood, and immortality to live on for years to the unknown future."_

It was words that really got me thinking, but as much as I don't want to believe it, I'll get some kind of closer by finding out of the whole _'falling down the stairs'_ thing. I couldn't believe that if I wasn't hurt or bruised anywhere else. I know that couldn't be possible.

"Boomer, I need to see Boomer." I said as I then just exit the restroom.

I then had a sudden need to run my hands through my hair again, then to the back of my head to feel something missing.

"Wha-? Where's my hair clip?"

* * *

**Normal/Boomer POV.**

Elsewhere, deep in the woods as storm clouds that has yet to rain over the town and forest covered land, within a once secluded hill cave laid Boomer in the deepest part of the have un grassy cave. He laid on a large bolder, with un lit candles around the room of the cave as a blanked face Boomer played with an object in his hands while also laying in a large blanket. He had been that way for at least two days and only muscles he had moved was his hands that played continually with an object over and over again.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry." Boomer muttered as he felt a splitting aching feeling in his chest. It was words he has been repeating many times, and not saying anything else but that.

**_"__Oh, why sound so, sad?"_** The voice in his head laughed. Boomer didn't respond at first as he stared at the rock wall, then his face twisted with hurt and rage.

"How, could YOU!" Boomer snapped as he clenched his hands over the object he was playing and twirling with, but making sure not to put too much pressure on it to break the object.

**_"Aw, what? I told her what we are, then put her in a heavenly sleep before she had a real heart attack after I told her."_ **The voice of Boomar laughed again.

"No shit! Yet you had the fucking nerve to frighten her after you went to fucking _feed_! I should have known, and yet what you did to her-!" Boomer hissed and shut his eyes tight.

**_"Hey now, we haven't talked for two days, and now your showing your pissy side?!"_ **Boomar chuckled darkly._** "Oh sweet, idiot, Boomer, all I did was, well, put her to sleep, took her to the cave and let her rest, then I did have a little taste of the blood within her. Her blood though Boomer, it was the most, Delicious blood I have ever tasted! So sweet, and so, I have no other words to describe such blood that I did want to drain her of every drop! But I didn't, instead I had to leave her to get filled with un-sweet blood to fill that hunger for only her blood."**_

Boomar slowly explained as Boomers anger only grew as he scowled.

_**"Then by the time I came back, she was awake, with the wound I left on her neck still fresh when I had to go in a hurry, healed it after I made her submit,"**_

"Shut up!"

_**"Told her the very creature we are, she freaked out over it so I had to knock her out with the same spell, only this time I had to maybe add the spell to also erase some memory on what all went on, on that day,"**_

"I said, SHUT-UP!"

**"_Listen will you! I have more to tell and what I will tell you next you actually might be happy about."_**

"Tell me, then leave me alone to think of how I'm really going to fix things if Bubbles remembers what YOU, did to her!"

Boomers eyes were glazed of anger now as he was wanting the to destroy something to relies some of his anger out on.

_**"Ha, such a pissy ass guy you are."**_ Boomar laughed, sounding happy of what he'll say next.

_**"Boomer, once she fell asleep, I removed our ring, and-"**_

"You, WHAT!" Boomer panicked as he sat up with wide eyes of worry.

_**"LISTEN! Damn moron,"** _Boomar growled. _**"I took off our ring, placed it on one of her fingers, and. . . it glowed, but not of our signature color."**_

Boomers anger was instantly gone with sudden shock.

"W-What are you talking about-?" Boomer whispered as he stood up from the bolder and looked at his finger with his ring that glowed at the respond of his interest at it, but it did have a more different glow then it ever had in ages.

**"_Really? Have the Elders, not told you everything of what the ring does?"_** Boomar laughed darkly.

"Boomar, what does it mean if you know, why did it glow on Bubbles?" Boomer questioned as he felt a rush through his body till his heart almost beat again.

_**"Boy, it is her."**_ Boomar whispered, as his voice almost turned into an echo.

"Her?" Boomer repeated.

Boomer then looked at the object in his other hand, of a flower hair clip with Bubbles scent covered all over it.

_**"Yes, idiot."**_ Boomar chuckled and said his last words before leaving Boomers head, that truly had Boomers dead heart almost and completely alive again in thousands of years.

_**"She is, our long lost, Soulmate. . ."**_

* * *

**(There it is, hope vampire lovers liked. Review PLZ!)**


	6. AN: On Hold

**This story is temporarily on hold.**

**reason, in a zombie mood, as in putting in new chapters in my other story, (****A New and Dead World****).**

**So for now, Blue Blooded Love is on hold, thank you. **


End file.
